


Ready, steady, go

by The_exiled_mochi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Oral Sex, Relationship Issues, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_exiled_mochi/pseuds/The_exiled_mochi
Summary: For a moment he wondered if just maybe, he wanted to be taken advantage of. Did that make it a kink or a fetish? There was a curiosity to being dominated. He had forgotten what it was like for someone else to be in control.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone listed for relationships are possible maybes. Except (shadow/sonic) and (knuckles/sonic) are a thing that happen in the story for sure.
> 
> Sorry for the slow build between pairings xD
> 
> *added warnings to be safe with everyone :3

Sonic came to a skidding halt near the Tornado. He waited for his friends to catch up both of them stopping heavily and panting for air. 

"Took you guys long enough." Sonic struck a pose with his hands on his hips. Knuckles eyes turned quickly wiping at his sweat angrily. He could hear the angered undertone in the blue blurs voice making him roll his eyes.

"Shut the hell up Sonic, we don’t all have your incredible speed you know." 

The two glared at each other, having a battle of dominance in the argument daring the other to say anything next. Unfortunately Sonic was already moody from the current mission and it only fueled his temper further. He stepped forward clutching his hands into fists at his sides. It was moment like these he couldn’t tolerate his older friend. 

"We wouldn’t be running for our lives if you’d just stick to the damn plan, but you’re too busy being a big dumb Knuckle head you just had to screw up the whole thing!" 

Knuckles growled rolling up the sleeves of his charred shirt. There were tears all over the black fabric making his flexing biceps visible. Tails ran up to the older echidna hugging his arms around knuckles waist to keep him from attacking Sonic. 

"W-wait Knuckles! we don’t exactly have time for this! Please guys don’t fight now!" Sonic kept his position ready for Knuckles to lung but the older male only snarled and pushed the fox off his waist. 

"You know what Tails wasn’t decoding the damn computer fast enough and there was robots about to slaughter us back there so excuse me if I just tried to help the situation!" 

Both of them had horrible angered expressions. Tails could visibly see the tension wanting more than anything to get his friends on the plane and off the island, if he was correct there was about five minutes till explosion time. He didn’t feel like becoming deep fried fox anytime soon. Thankfully Sonic noticed Tails discomfort and sighed exaggeratedly the blue hedgehog threw his arms up and turned quickly walking towards the plane. The other two followed behind soon after managing to board the plane and leave just as the island exploded. 

The heat of the explosion rose to the plane mixing in with the cold air of the ocean making an odd combination of temperatures. Emerald eyes glanced around the destroyed island and spotted Dr. Eggman escaping on a life boat. He was hardly a threat, Sonic chuckled quietly to himself. He’d let the mad scientist go for the time being, there would be plenty more opportunities to defeat his crazed enemy and the chase would be all the more enjoyable. 

The ride home was a silent one and they were thankful for the most part. the argument and heated tension still thick around them, no one wanted to speak in fear of what would happen. The exhaustion taking its toll now that their near death experience was over, their bodies relaxed into the odd numbing ache from weeks worth of combat. 

  
As soon as they landed everyone went to their rooms with the awkward silence leaving the house quiet and still seemingly empty.

  
...

  
...

  
...

  
Sonic could hear the front door open and close from inside his room. Someone had gone out and he hoped it was Knuckles not wanting to get back into an argument just yet. He kicked off his shoes lazily and walked off towards the bathroom with a new set of clothes and a towel wondering if a shower would calm his pounding headache. As he let the warm waters wash his aching body Sonic sighed happily. Maybe their mission didn’t go according to plan but at least no one got hurt and Eggmans plans were foiled again so they could relax. If they were lucky they had another few months before the old egg head would plot up a new scheme and they could get some real R&R. Sonic chuckled thinking back to how stupid the argument was wondering if the hot headed echidna was still angry with him. Not that it bothered him but, he'd rather live on good terms with his house mates. Although Knuckles preferred sleeping on his floating island, the red echidna would quite often sleep over and so Tails had arranged for the guest room to be given to his stubborn friend. 

  
Sonic felt soap hit his eyes coming out of his thought to stop the stinging feeling. Grumbling the hedgehog washed off the soap and dressed leaving the bathroom refreshed. 

  
Sonics stomach took that moment to growl loudly making him wonder towards the kitchen unaware of the presence within the room. A gloved hand opened the fridge taking out a soda and looked around for a bag of chips to munch on. His stomach growled again and he held the chip bag in his mouth to use a spare hand to reach an apple above the fridge for the fruit basket. Content with his lunch the blue hedgehog hummed happily till he turned around and noticed the looming figure leaned against the kitchen door way making him yelp. 

"Oh shit, Knuckles you scared me. What're you doing there?" Knuckles rose a brown glass bottle, amethyst eyes glancing up to look over the hedgehog curiously. Something in the stare made Sonic shiver, there was something dark hidden in those eyes and he didn’t really feel like sticking around to find out, especially if the echidna had been drinking. 

Suddenly Sonic could feel the tension rising in the room mixed with something else for the life of him he just couldn’t place. It made the fur rise on the back of his neck with anticipation and something else he couldn’t quite describe. He was afraid of what the stare in Knuckles eyes really meant and Sonics eyes shifted nervously watching as Knuckles had lifted off the door frame moving towards the young cobalt male. There was an intense stare in his eyes as he stepped just in front of Sonic. He could smell Knuckles breath heavy with alcohol. The violet sweater knuckles was wearing stunk of cigarettes making Sonic wonder momentarily if the echidna smoked but quickly came out his thoughts feeling a giant hand touch his waist.

_'what the hell...?'_

"Knuckles what-"

" _Sh-_ just let me do this."

Sonic gulped closing his eyes but he could feel the echidnas face inching closer and his face blushed so furiously he felt he might faint soon. Then he felt warmth on his lips, he almost wished he had fainted. The feeling was soft but firm and Sonic wished he could run for the hills at that moment but he left his shoes upstairs in his room and didn’t really feel like finding out what the consequences of running at sonic speed would do to his feet without their constant protective footwear. 

The azure hedgehog didn’t move and Knuckles took that as a sign to go ahead not paying attention to how tightly Sonics eyes had been shut or the fact that he was slightly trembling. The hand on Sonics waist moved to his lower back pushing them closer. Knuckles moved to nip at the blue neck enjoying the quick intake of a trembling breath. It wasn’t so much pleasure as it was the fear of what would happen in the next moment if Sonic didn’t choose to defend himself but he stayed put against his better judgment, still not really sure of what to do in this situation. One his best friends was looming over him like a hungry wolf, out of all their crazy adventures this was by far craziest thing that’s ever happened to him. 

Knuckles grew brave with his movements wanting something closer and his hands snaked down behind the hedgehogs knees making them bend. Sonic yelped dropping his snacks as he was picked abruptly and placed on the kitchen counter. 

"Knuckles, wait, no!" Knuckles kissed the hedgehog silencing his cries to try and end whatever was happening but somewhere in the back of his mind a tiny voice was whispering almost mockingly, curious to see where this would actually go. 

Sonic could feel the older male against him hands wandering all over he barley noticed when Knuckles gloved hands reached to unzip his pants making him blink blurrily. 

"knuckles..." Sonic didn’t know if it was a protest or a moan as he let the echidna lead his body. No longer cooperative, his body felt like a doll in the echidnas arms. Knuckles softly pushed back Sonic on the counter to pull down faded blue jeans.

The momentary embarrassment gone mixed with a wave of emotions and Sonic couldn’t exactly place what was going on just that his body was being moved and he was allowing it although somewhat unwillingly. Sonic felt his arms being placed around the red males neck and was settled against the counter just enough to where his rear hung off enough for access but was still somewhat seated on the edge. 

Sonic couldn’t be sure what he had gotten himself into but he wasn’t completely objective to the situation either.   
Later he could put this all down to hormones or curiosity maybe even blame it on left over anger from their argument earlier. For a moment he wondered if just maybe, he wanted to be taken advantage of. Did that make it a kink or a fetish? There was a curiosity to being dominated. He had forgotten what it was like for someone else to be in control and just lay back without a care. Whatever it was sonic wasn’t sure and he had no time to think about it as he felt his inner walls stretched and filled feeling a horrible pain to the sudden entrance. Sonics arms unconsciously gripped tighter on Knuckles neck as he gasped heatedly. 

Knuckles was still adjusting sonic further off the counter. his left hand cupping around a slender blue leg trying to sheath himself deeper. Amethyst eyes looked up curiously watching the hedgehogs facial expressions. As Knuckles continued to moved the blue teen twitched, brows kneaded in deep concentration, flushed pink muzzle and the often gasp or hitch of breath that would escape all seemed so much more intense. It made this all the more real and it frightened him. It was an odd feeling he'd seen this face so many times before but these expression were different and yet so familiar. 

Again knuckles picked Sonics body off the counter to push him against the wall instead for a better angle a little more forceful than necessary. For some unknown reason he could feel his anger pick up slightly and he used that anger to power his thrusts. knuckles watched as Sonic leaned his head back against the wall adjusting to the new position gasping a little as he pushed himself down further.

Knuckles couldn’t think straight, couldn’t understand exactly why he had initiated this odd activity. Sonic was his friend, he didn’t want to mess that up but he was so angry. And this, it felt good, whatever this was. A little enraged at his swirling thoughts Knuckles moved faster being almost brutal and finished with a small grunt Sonic following soon after.

  
Sonics body was still panting above him, still held there by his hips still fully penetrated within the hedgehog. Knuckles cleared his throat softly removing the younger male off himself. Sonic was oddly quiet as he picked his pants off the floor and dressed quietly.

"Sonic?"

Knuckles watched the sluggish movement come to a halt before looking up with a signature smile and a thumbs up. Knuckles nodded not sure what to say, Sonics silence though was a good enough response. Just as if nothing had happened sonic picked out a fresh lunch and walked out of the kitchen without looking back. knuckles blinked curiously but left matters be not wanting to worry about the consequences just yet.

Sonic locked the door to his room placing the food on his nightstand and laid on his bed. He didn’t want to think about what happened in the kitchen with Knuckles and he opted instead to just sleep trying to hide the fact that he just maybe, felt like crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he didn’t want to see that look on Shadows face. He didn’t want to realize yet that he was the cause for the unspoken fear in those ruby eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am incredibly sorry about forgetting to include story warning and such so I'll be adding it now :D
> 
> Warning(s): yaoi, rape(?), language
> 
> Rated: M (for safety)

The next day Sonic found the house rather vacant of his friends which he was rather grateful for but his legs were tired of feeling useless so he put on his shoes and headed out ready to blur last nights memories away.

He easily sped out the door hardly paying attention to his surrounding till he smelt salt in the air and felt sand in his shoes. Emerald coast was beautiful, he just wasn’t particularly fond of sand. Especially the water. A little annoyed at the uncomfortable feeling of sand in his shoes he scrunched his face up grossly zooming faster past the beach deciding to clean his shoes off somewhere else void of the horrible sand. 

Metropolis had a lot of nice places with many for tourist attractions like Twinkle Park and the Mystic Ruins for some, but Sonic only had one place in mind as he set his destination towards Station Square and got a ticket for the train. 

...

...

...

  
The speaker announcing their arrival awoke Sonic from his small nap and he stretched with a big yawn, and frowned remembering the sand, the tiny grains moving roughly between his toes as he wiggled them around in his shoes. 

  
“Ah, crap…”

Heavy steps made their way out the train and walked down holding a red and white sashed shoe smacking the soul roughly. Sonics eyes bulged at the impressive pile of sand on the ground making him chuckle nervously. 

  
Turning away from the mess Sonic was met with the familiar view of Mystic Ruins. Emerald eyes glancing over the different path ways not seeing much of a change in the area.

Sonic walked towards his desired secret location. Surely enough just as he remembered, an old trolley cart that had probably seen better days still remained leading into his secret sanctuary of the Mystic Gardens. Eagerly Sonic pushed the cart back on the track and pulled a familiar lever making the cart move. He couldn’t help the stupid grin of triumph spreading on his face as he let out an excited holler jumping into the moving cart.

  
“Ya-hoo! Aright!” 

  
Sonic loved every inch of greenery the area had to offer and enjoyed the company of the Chao residing there. The gentle breeze rustled leaves in trees warm and inviting. He took in a deep breath thinking he could get used to the tranquil environment. He wondered what life would be like without Dr.Eggman. Would it be as peaceful as this little garden? 

  
_‘Ya right… When pigs fly maybe. And when Eggman cuts off his mustache hah!’_

  
Humming happily Sonic walked out to a tree near the lake remembering his usual spot except this time it wasn’t alone. He could just about make out the red and black quills of a hedgehog reading a book with a black satchel thrown lazily at his side.

  
For a moment he contemplated leaving not really feeling up to keeping up appearances but Shadows ears twitched suspiciously and fingers turned a page a little too noticeably. Sighing with a shrug the blue teen walked up to his dark companion, nothing ever got passed Shadow. 

  
Sonic had gotten used to seeing Shadow every now and then. Their rivalry toning down to friendly competition, teasing, and endless bursts of name calling. The thought made him smile and he placed a hand on his hip sprouting a cocky smile, emerald eyes seemingly mischievous.

  
"We have to stop meeting like this, people will start to get the wrong idea Shads." His voice coming out a little more flirtatious than necessary. 

The ultimate lifeform chuckled standing to greet the blue hedgehog with a small smirk, red eyes glinting with humor. The book he had been reading left forgotten on the ground near the satchel.

“If it bothered you so much, wouldn’t you have stopped coming around by now hedgehog."

Sonic smiled looking over his friend. Shadow had some black lace up boots instead of his usual skates, his chest fur peeking out of an open biker jacket accompanied by black faded out jeans. It made Sonic feel slightly under dressed only wearing some torn up faded skinny jeans, white shirt and a pastel yellow cardigan. 

"True, but if I didn’t come around you so often you might actually start to miss me shads." They laughed sitting down comfortably against the trees.   
Shadow took out some sandwiches and a couple of drinks. The blue hedgehog lifted a curious brow with a grin. Shadow only blushed opening a can of what looked to be strawberry soda. Sonic thought it was a rather girly choice of drink. 

  
“Did you have this date all planned out?” Shadow snorted punching Sonics arm playfully. 

  
“No faker, just packed extra because I didn’t feel like leaving this spot anytime soon.” 

  
The garden was unusually peaceful. The sound of distant ocean waves could be heard carried by the wind. Above them a mixture of orange and pink adorned the sky giving off a warm vibe. The day had gone by with little notice both hedgehogs comfortable in their silence. Sonic laid down napping while Shadow continued his book. But Sonics nap only brought back memories of last nights events suddenly he could feel hands roaming over his body and he found himself frowning fully awake and feeling oddly distraught. He brought up his knees unconsciously against his chest staring at the remains of their left over lunch. Apparently his inner dilemma was obvious enough the black hedgehog had turned from his book and was now staring at him questioningly.

  
“Something on your mind hedgehog?”

The question made his entire body tense up and he felt his eyes go wide. Trembling emeralds cautiously looked away from the food to find concerned rubies. He didn’t really want to talk about it, not with Shadow looking at him like that. 

  
“N-nothing, its nothing. Just thinking too much.” Shadow huffed putting his book aside and reached for his bag looking kind of annoyed.

  
“Sure, its nothing, yet clearly somethings bothering you enough to make itself physically apparent.” Sonic blushed being caught so easily. 

  
“Is it that noticeable?”

He took out his face from his knees with a nervous smile. Shadow chuckled handing Sonic a strawberry soda. A soft chuckle left his lips as he opened the can making a loud snap in the garden.

  
“Dude… What’s up with this flavor?” Shadow shrugged taking a drink of his own soda.

  
“Maria…” Shadow started and Sonic worried if he stepped over dangerous territory but Shadow continued. “Had an interesting affinity for pink carbonated drinks… She had a habit of sneaking in after my training sessions for lunch and she would always bring along her strange beverages…” 

  
Sonic smiled a little at the thought of a younger more innocent Shadow curiously tasting soda for the first time. He could almost picture the blonde girl giggling softly speaking animatedly over the newest bubbly drinks. The said drink in his hand fizzed inside the can making odd sounds and he looked up to see Shadow cradling the drink himself adorning a soft sorrowful smile. 

  
“Its not a horrible flavor.” 

  
It was the only thing the blue teen could think of saying. Shadows brows twitched and a breathy laugh fell from his lips. Their arms were almost touching from how close they were to each other though neither really noticed. Shadow cleared his throat looking over at the blue hedgehog. 

  
“I got used to it, but stop changing the subject faker.”

Sonic bit the inside of his cheek glaring. Shadow could hardly call it intimidating making him smirk. The blue hedgehog let out a long sigh and let his body go slack against the tree and slightly on Shadow. He rose an arm up to cover his face breathing softly Shadow thought it was a little to calm and it was almost alarming when the peach lips almost trembling started moving.

  
“I…Something happened last night and I’m not really sure what to make of it…”

The dark hedgehog listened quietly watching Sonic battle internally. He wondered if it would be alright to reach out and touch the blue teen. Sonic was a high spirted being, the sadden look didn’t suit his character he could feel a familiar urge to comfort rise in him that he hadn’t felt since Marias passing.

  
“To be honest I really don’t know what happened… Part of me thinks it might have been partially because of a fight we had but…” Sonics voice was dying down to a whisper. His arm still laid lazily over his eyes suspiciously and he trembled and Shadow seriously doubted it was from the cold. “I didn’t exactly stop it either though so its my fault too in a way _right_?”

Shadow stared swallowing a knot forming at the back of his throat mentally preparing himself for whatever Sonic would say next.

  
“I-It felt good too you know so maybe it wasn’t so bad.”

Slowly ruby eyes began to notice the small tremors leaving the hedgehogs body. Shadow put down his soda raising his hand to gently remove Sonics arm from his face. Emerald eyes looked over red and watery.

  
“What happened Sonic?”

Shadows voice was soft, his hand slid down Sonics arm cautiously resting above trembling fingers. Sonic turned his head away in a miserable attempt to hide but last nights events had been eating away at him, he didn’t want to keep it bottled in and Shadow was probably the last person that would ever be judgmental. 

  
“Knuckles… had been drinking… Tails wasn’t home thank chaos… but he… we…did stuff you know?” Shadow had unconsciously began to trace Sonics fingers. 

  
“Did he hurt you…?” Sonic scratched his head nervously. 

  
“N-No, not really… He wasn’t too rough with me…” 

  
“Did you want to have sex with him?” Sonic stayed silent for a moment before looking up with an odd looking smile the tears still staining his face.

  
“It’s just sex Shadow. This was probably just an accident he **_was_** drinking after all.” Sonic moved his hand from under Shadows a little too quickly. The blue teen stood dusting off his clothes.

  
“I should probably get home, don’t want Tails sending Amy with a search party.” Despite the serious atmosphere Shadow chuckled lightly making Sonic smiled finding he liked the sound.

“How'd you get here Shads? I don’t see you wearing your skates?” 

  
“I rode my bike to the train station.” Sonic nodded and Shadow picked up his bag.

“Want me to give you a ride back home?” 

  
…

  
…

  
…

  
As They walked out of the train station Sonic could clearly make out the shine of a black motorcycle parked just in front. The G.U.N logo white decorating the left side of the bike. Shadow threw Sonic a smirk. 

  
“Scared Hedgehog?” The blue teen snorted watching as Shadow sat down.

  
“No way!”

Sonic jumped on putting his hands the ultimate lifeforms shoulders not wanting to overstep boundaries and make the dark hedgehog upset. Shadow brought it to life purposely lifting the front of the bike making Sonic yelp and flail before instinctively hugging his arms around Shadows waist. There was a smirk plastered on a tan muzzle as they sped away into the streets.

  
The highway lights looked like splashes of starlight as the bike sped faster through the empty lanes of the midnight highway. Sonic made a small whimper like sound and snuggled his face into the crook of Shadows shoulder and back, his hands hugging just a little tighter around a well toned dark waist. Cold winds whipped against their bodies, fur disheveled and ears pushed back from the furious velocity. 

  
“Shadow, go faster…”

It was a muffled whisper yet Shadow still heard it and his wrists jerked the handles quickly, the bike roaring as it pushed further. The dark hedgehog kept quiet driving on autopilot. Unconsciously he paid more attention to Sonics every little movement against his body. Little tremors could be felt every so often and he could feel tiny droplets like speckles of water hit against his neck, the wind mixed with his wet fur made a cold shiver run up his back.

  
The hero of Mobius was falling Shadow knew too well, even though inaudible Sonic was definitely crying.

Red eyes hard with a mixture of determination and anguish gazed ahead blinking back the stinging from the burning wind lashing at his eyes. Shadow realized it had been the first time anyone had embraced him with such intense intimacy in a long time and he secretly wished Maria were there to settle his insecurities towards Sonics silent wails.

  
Sonics chest heaved harshly as he tried to hold back desperate sobs. In this moment with the wind thundering against his ears it was almost too easy to just let go. Hot tears smacking against his face fingers gripping at black fur so tightly he was sure some tore out and Shadows body was so close, so warm and inviting. It wasn’t fair somehow, how they were so close and yet Sonic felt miles away from the warm body before him. He nuzzled his face into his rivals neck, the subtle but evident hint of cologne invading his sensitive nose creating a dizzying effect. Sonic thought he could grow to love the scent. Eyes closed completely trusting of his driver Sonic allowed himself to enjoy greedily at whatever comfort he got from their close proximity. 

  
Eventually Shadow found his way towards a cute two level home a white little fence encasing its front yard. 

  
A black boot touched the ground crunching the gravel beneath. Shadow settled himself on the bike until he felt hands snake away from his waist, the warmth gone as the azure hero descended rather gracefully. Shadows body shivered missing the touch instantly.

Sonic stood quietly in front of Shadow, both equally uncertain of what to say. Crickets around the area had somehow becoming louder with the absence of civilians or cars.

  
“Shadow I -" The said hedgehog shook his head with a soft smile on his lips. Sonic blinked surprised momentarily before relaxing into a comfortable smile the hint of a flush just barely visible on his peach muzzle.

  
“You don’t have to say anything faker just… Call… Call me if you need anything.”

The wind rustled tree tops loudly everything else silent making it more apparent they were the only two outside. Sonic let out a soft laugh. 

  
“I can take care of myself you know~ “

Shadow smiled halfheartedly, he'd given his concern away and Sonic moved his gaze down his shoes suddenly more interesting because he didn’t want to see that look on Shadows face. He didn’t want to realize yet that he was the cause for the unspoken fear in those ruby eyes of his former rival.

  
“Sonic…”

  
“Shadow, I’ll be fine. If anything **_does happen_** , that I personally **_cant handle_** -" Shadows hands gripped tighter on the handles of the bike, emerald eyes finally looked up seeing just how shaken his dark friend was and he smiled almost apologetically his shoulder shrugging nervously. “I’ll call you Shads, I promise."

  
Though Shadow was anything but relaxed by the agreement. Reluctantly he started his bike back up Sonic took a step back.

Adjusting his footing Shadow looked up one last time, their eyes meeting in an unspoken conversation neither was brave enough to discuss. Shadow looked away first.

  
“Good…”

Sonic snorted a laugh and he could just about make an amused smirk on Shadows lips in the dark as he sped off into the darkness. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow takes in what Sonic says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone’s wondering why I haven’t been updating chapters its mostly due to me drawing fanart lately. I’m thinking up a plot for a Hazbin Hotel fanfic too. 
> 
> For those curious ill leave a link to my fanart accounts ^-^
> 
> @the_outcast_mochi
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/snugglesmesilly

Shadow went home that night with a heavy heart.

He parked his bike in his usual spot and turned off the garage lights locking the back door behind him. boots clanked heavily against the hard wood floors and the leather of his jacket made sounds with every movement as shadow made his way towards the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was hardly much to choose from he hadn’t gone shopping in a while and the options varied between left over Chinese take-out, pickles and some random choices of canned drinks lined on the door of the fridge. With a sigh he reached for one of the boxes of take-out opening and inspecting its contents curiously. Ultimate lifeform or not old food wasn’t going to kill him. He stuffed the box in the microwave and opened a cherry soda taking a long drink. 

The lights in the living room flicked on and red eyes looked away from the ceiling to see his roommate sleepily leaning against the kitchen island in silk lingerie and robe. 

"Hun, those boxes have been there since my last mission 3 days ago. They might give you food poisoning." 

The older grumbled leaning against the counter the soda still in hand as he crossed his arms.

"Ultimate lifeforms don’t get sick..." Rouge snickered reaching in the fridge for a canned coffee. 

"Sure hun, when your ass is glued to the porcelain God don’t say I didn’t warn ya." She took out a glass and some ice from the freezer preparing her drink.

"Whatever..." Shadow took out his food as the microwave gave off an annoying pang.

He took out a fork from a drawer and paused before digging it into the food. He gave a suspicious glance to his roommate eagerly putting a large amount of whipped cream over her coffee. Damn Rouge for making him doubt the safety of his meal. The delicious scents wafting from the warmed food hit his sensitive nose and he gave in reaching for a battered shrimp coated in sweet and sour sauce and popped it into his mouth. 

It still tasted good. 

He continued to chew with a shrug, Rouge laughed into her drink obviously observing her friend the entire time. Red eyes rolled humorously flipping her off.

"Hey, if it still tastes good and it don’t smell bad, its safe." He pointed with his fork before reaching in to grab a pineapple. 

Rouge held up her free hand in surrender with a soft giggle. 

"Hey, all I’m saying is don’t be sorry later." 

They settled into a comfortable silence. Rouge sipping her overly sweetened coffee and Shadow probably digesting already past expiration date junk food.   
Rouge broke the silence first.

"Where were you?" Shadow threw out the box and washed the fork. 

"I went out to see the chao." He took Rouges now empty glass giving it the same attention. 

"Hun, you took your bag with you and its well passed midnight." 

Shadow turned off the tap. Both hands resting on the edge of the sink as he watched the last of the water swirl around the drained and disappeared. 

His thoughts drifted back to what Sonic had confided in him in the chao garden within mystic ruins. 

"I..." He started uncertainly before closing his eyes and his shoulders slumped slightly. "I saw Sonic..." 

Rouge perked up taking a seat on a red bar stool by the kitchen island. 

"You met up with blue? Been a while hasn’t it?" She placed her chin on curled fists like a child waiting for a thrilling story. "So, what happened? Anything good?" 

Shadow rolled his eyes at the last part.

"Anything good... Is that all you think about?" 

She shrugged, the nonchalance rolling off her seductive demeanor. She had a way of making anything seem elegant. Her head tilted with closed eyes as she reached down her right arm to scratch her ankle and even that somehow looked oddly beautiful. She seemed so at ease with herself. But shadow loved that about her. He didn’t have to worry about being himself in front of her, Rouge was anything but judgmental. 

Shadow turned around completely drying off his hands with a towel and putting his gloves back on. 

"We talked if that’s anything good." He paused second guessing himself before continuing. "Brought up Maria..." 

Rouge visibly stilled, her mouth agape. This was huge. Everyone knew the mysterious blonde blue eyed girl was a touchy subject.   
"Wow, w-well what, how'd it go?" 

The breath he'd et out was quivering and uncertain, probably as uncertain as he looked but he spoke nonetheless

"N-nothing much, just her infatuation with pink soda." Rouge smiled looking over at the empty can of soda on the counter! 

"Well that’s nice, its something isn’t it." 

Shadow nodded wondering if he should discuss Sonics problem. It wasn’t like Maria was around to give him advice and he inwardly apologized to the azure hue. Red eyes loomed around the kitchen for anything else to focus on while he brought up the courage to speak. He settled on a shitty picture hanging near the wall by the light switch, one of many thanks to Rouges insistence on making new memories. Nonetheless it was a perfect distraction. 

"Sonic may...be... going through some things at the moment." 

Rouge looked up curiously. 

"Is it something bad?" Shadow glanced at her warily as she caught his gaze he quickly averted his eyes back to the picture. 

"Bad... I guess you could say so... But I feel as though I were betraying his trust if I were to tell you what his dilemma is." 

Rouge gave a curious head tilt looking up at the ceiling before smiling with a snap of her fingers. 

"Well what if I guess it? Wont really be tellin me now would it hun?" 

Shadow huffed out a laugh smiling up to the woman who became more like a sister to him over the years.

Ya, maybe Maria wasn’t around anymore but that didn’t mean he didn’t have other people around to help him out. He adjusted his weight against the sink getting more comfortable. Both elbows resting on the edge and his posture was more laid back and slouched. The leather jacket adding to his cool persona. Rouge thought he looked rather handsome in the low lightning. 

"Does it have to do with any of his friend by any chance?" Shadow nodded, Rouge smiled. 

"Alright then, did blue get into a fight with one of the boys?" Ruby eyes narrowed in thought tilting his head back lazily.

"You could say that..." 

large white ears twitched in thought. 

"Okay so the boys are having issues and knowing them its blue and red at it again. But hun, they’re big boys they’ll get over their egos and talk it out like always if not they fight it off and its done." 

For a moment Rouge thought she had everything figured out then Shadow looked up with half lidded eyes looking almost gone in thought.

"But its not that kind of fight..." Rouge sank back a little at the solemn tone in Shadows usually low seductive voice. 

"Hun, what do you mean? is blue arguing with Tails this time around or- "

"No." 

The bat closed her lips breathing out of her nose a little irritated that she hadn’t gotten the story right. 

"Okay so its definitely between blue and red but its obviously bad enough its got you all pensive. The only thing I can think of is Sonic took off with that damn precious rock of his or the two probably got fucked up enough to sleep together and now all hell might.. brake... loose..." 

Shadow was oddly still and her voice died down as he looked directly at her curiously blue eyes meeting with ruby dead serious. She gasped standing, the bar stool making a horrible screeching that probably left marks in the hard wood floor, but that’s an issue for later.

"Wait what?! **Shadow!** " He cringed at the accusatory tone in the bat girls voice. His hands went up defensively.

"Don’t get ahead of yourself, your twisting things on your own, but no that’s not exactly how it happened."

"W-wait, wait, hold up. Your saying Sonic tumbled in the sheets with knuckles?" Rouge scratched the back of her neck looking a little uncomfortable if not irritated. "Honey, maybe you heard wrong? I was only joking with the whole them drinking thing but come on, they wouldn’t... sleep _together...?_ " 

Rouge wasn’t really sure if it was a question as soon as the words left her lips. Shadows body was still against the sink as he looked down at his boots, the stare oddly intense and somber. 

"No they wouldn’t." He responded glancing up to see Rouge trying to piece the incomplete information together. Her brow kneaded in concentration as a nervous hand reached up to cup over her mouth. She looked worried.

"Shadow, did they... did something happen, did Knuckles do something to Sonic?" 

Rouge knew with the answer Shadow had given it should have been enough but she wanted to hear it for herself. She was aware of Knuckles bad temper and with Sonic being more passive aggressive could already tell who was on the bad end of the stick.

No pun intended.

"Define something..." Shadow grumbled.

The question lingered in the awkward silence till Shadow moved to take a seat next to Rouge. 

"He says he can handle it though, we both know Sonics well more than capable of fending off anyone but..." Shadow leaned into the table grabbing at his head in a frustrated sigh as he continued. " I know he’s hesitant... I don’t know if he would defend himself..."

Shadow paused blinking in thought as he spoke.

"He didn’t." 

The realization suddenly dawned on him and he felt sick to his stomach. To think that just maybe Sonic had allowed the assault to happen based on the soul fact that Knuckles is his friend. 

Rouge hugged her arms around herself looking down at the floor sadly and Shadow wished he hadn’t brought up the discussion to begin with. Perhaps metaphorically speaking to Maria would have been far better, maybe then these awful discoveries wouldn't have come to light. 

For the first time in a long time he wished he was back on the ark. 

Its 1965, Maria had just snuck into his room after an excruciatingly long session of experiments. Delicate hands held out a glass bottle of Cotton Club Cherry-Strawberry soda and the smile on the girls face was flushed warm and inviting. 

_'Its the newest one, Daddy had it especially imported for me!'_

Shadow smiled longingly, because fuck it all, he missed how much simpler things had been when it was just the two of them.

...

...

...

Tails walked into the kitchen, his bangs brushed back messily with some goggles over his head and a folder of untidy papers sticking out of it. He threw it unceremoniously on the table walking over to the hedgehog who was busy cooking breakfast. The fox boy draped his body over the blue teens back, arms coming to wrap around Sonics shoulders. He snuggled his head into the crook of a blue neck with a content sigh and almost instantly deflated letting his weight give out. 

Sonic groaned, the kid was getting taller. But he smiled shaking his head knowingly. 

"Come on, get some food in you and up to bed. I know you didn’t sleep last night." 

A yawn was his reply followed by the soft twitch of ears as the boy snuggled his neck further. Sonic turned the heat off the stove Tails finally moving off his back groggily. It was adorable the way he stood there wiping at his eyes sleepily.

"Mm ya, okay I guess so... smells good." 

Sonic chuckled placing plates on the table and turned as the toaster popped. When he returned Tails was already eating away at a sausage with closed eyes making Sonic shake his head fondly. 

"You really shouldn’t pull so many all-nighters kid. Cant be good for ya at your age." 

The fox boy shrugged snatching the toast out of Sonics hand smearing a healthy amount raspberry jelly on it. 

"I’m thirteen Sonic, not far from when you started fighting off Eggman. There were plenty times that we went without sleep for the greater good and I was six then. I’m doing just fine thank you and I’m just about taller than you now and its not affecting my growth either so don’t start that.

"Fair enough." Sonic grumbled taking a big bite of pancake making Tails laugh. Suddenly the boy looked around at their plates and back at the kitchen door way.

"Tails, what’s up?" 

"Where’s Knuckles?" The hedgehog inwardly cringed, damn that God awful question. Chaos, he didn’t want to think about the red echidna. Not when the morning had started out so well.   
  
“He’s probably out hanging with Espio and the guys.” 

  
Sonic reached over the table grabbing the jam jar to scoop out a large amount and started smearing it over his pancake. Suddenly he wanted something extremely sweet to wash away the sick feeling rising in his stomach. 

  
Tails only watched with mild interest as the blue speedster gobbled the pancakes on his plate. 

“Huh… That’s strange I don’t think I heard him come home last night.” 

  
Sonic finished off the last of his meal getting up to wash his plate and fill a glass with some juice. But he turned around hearing that last bit a little curious.

  
“Knuckle head didn’t come home? What time did he leave?”

  
If his suspicions were right…

  
“Actually, I’m not sure. But it must have been some time while you were out if not the night before.” 

  
Emerald eyes glanced out the window unfocused wanting to believe he wasn’t the reason for the echidnas sudden disappearance. But as he looked at the fox boys concerned reflection in the glass the hedgehog knew. 

  
“Don’t worry kid. Like I said I’m sure he’s just out with the guys.” Sonic glanced back   
To be honest though he could care less about the red echidna. 

  
Ears twitched as he heard the fox boy finish his meal and wash his plate. And the rest of the day went on with Tails sleeping away at his work desk despite Sonics Urges to go up to his bedroom . 

  
Sure he was curious were his stubborn friend had taken off to but the better part of him said maybe the guy needed the space. Sonic hoped the guy was mopping around his stupid rock dying of a guilty conscious but that wasn’t Knuckles. 

  
No, without a doubt he knew Knuckles was out with Espio and Vector drinking at Club Rouge if not some other underground bars.   
Sonic hummed softly as he wiped the furniture off within the living room.

Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts he’d started cleaning the house and found the place almost completely spotless. A wide grin stretched across his face priding himself in the decent clean-up. Amy would be proud!   
A light chuckle escaped peach lips and the blue hedgehog stretched his limbs finally deciding the place was good enough. Just as he was about to sit on the couch his phone buzzed in his pocket alerting a new message.

  
“Wonder who that could be?” He took out the slim blue covered phone scrolling to glance at the lit screen. 

  
“Oh?” 

***SHADS** : Look out the window *****

Sonic blinked curiously. He quickly faced the windows and walked over pocketing the phone away. Gloved hands pulled back baby blue curtains peering out into the afternoon sunlight and green eyes squinted against the warm lighting. There parked in front of their front yard was Shadow leaning against his bike with a pleasant smirk across his face and arms crossed. 

  
Sonic smiled. 

  
He quickly put away the cleaning supplies and rushed out the front door towards the dark hedgehog. Something about the unexpected arrival made him all the more giddy.

  
“Hey Shads! What’s with this pleasant surprise?” 

  
Shadow uncrossed his legs and straightened out his form .

  
“My mission was given to someone else last minute.”

  
“They switched up on you?” Shadow chuckled at the wide eyed expression on the blue hero. 

  
“Apparently so. I guess the boss had someone else in mind, its hardly reason for concern.” 

  
Sonic still had a raised brow feeling rather skeptical. Shadows nothing but efficient and thorough how could he possibly be okay with being opted out on a mission? 

  
“Ya, but you’re you, shouldn’t that piss you off a little? You know, ‘chaos to all who appose me’ rawr.”

  
Red eyes blinked before letting out a hearty laugh at Sonics impression of him. The blue hedgehog held an impressive grin making shadow shake his head. 

  
“While it was unsettling perhaps a change of pace was necessary.” Red sneakers adjusted their footing and the gravel crunched beneath the small movement. 

  
“Change of pace huh? And what would that be exactly?” 

  
Shadow gave a genuine smile and Sonic felt his stomach make a flip taking note of how much softer shadows features seemed without the ever present scowl or smirk on his face. But he wouldn’t read to much into it now. 

  
“Well, if you're up for it, I was hoping we could go over to Emerald Coast. It’s still nice out.” 

  
Sonic blushed it sounded like he was being asked out. He quickly pushed the thought aside shaking his head and crossing his arms.

  
“I ain’t going swimming-"

  
“I know you can’t swim hedgehog, we don’t have to go into the water to be at the beach imbecile.” 

  
Shadow shot back quickly silencing the younger hedgehog. Blue ears folding back apologetically as he laughed in embarrassment.

  
“Oh… well then I guess, I mean-" Shadow hoped onto his bike and roared the thing to life making Sonic jump letting out an impressive squeak.

  
“Great, get on we’re losing daylight.”

  
“Its 4 in the afternoon.”

Shadow smirked.

  
“Exactly!”

  
Sonic yelped as his orange hoodie was yanked and he was suddenly sitting behind Shadow on the bike unprepared flailing as the front was lifted and drove forth with an awful thunderous roar. Flailing arms grasped for dear life around a familiar waist. 

The entire neighborhood could hear the blue hero’s infernal yelling long after they had left.

**“Fucking hate when you do that!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I will try to post sooner 
> 
> T^T


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it normal to feel this way? It was almost like desperation, or craving and he felt jittery with anticipation, for what exactly he wasn’t sure. But this was enough, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence but I've been stuck with this story Dx 
> 
> But ideas are coming back in so hopefully I'll update more often. 
> 
> Anyways, questions? Opinions? Ideas for the story? :)
> 
> Thanks everyone who's still reading ^-^

A groggy fox lifted his drool stained cheek from the desk and got up to look out the garage window curiously. Heavy lids blinked back the sleep from glazed blue eyes but he could definitely make out the dark figure on a motorcycle taking Sonic by the hood of his sweater and just like that they were gone leaving behind an impressive dust cloud where the bike had once sat. 

  
“What could Shadow possibly want with Sonic?”

  
The fox boy scratched his ears curiously but waved the matter off for later.

  
Sure he was curious but currently there were adjustments he was making to the Tornado and he sat down at his desk taking a drink of coffee that had long since gone cold and tasted bitter as hell but the fox boy swallowed past the horrible taste with a scrunched up expression on his face.

Sonic was a big boy and surely he could take care of himself, the fox boy shrugged taking up a forgotten pencil beginning where he left off on his design sketches. There was plenty time to think about calling Sonic later. He happily began to scribble down notes as hummed.  
…  
…  
…  
On the other side of the city

  
There was a still tranquility settled around the slowly cooling winds of the ending day. The sun being far closer to setting now cast a soft orange hue to the scenery and the cerulean waters turned dark and glistened like shimmering diamonds scattered across the foaming waves giving off an ethereal beauty. Blue ears twitched as the breeze tickled hairs at the tips. Sonic blinked gazing out to the scenery, it really was pretty. Maybe Shadow was right in needing a change of pace. Besides him he could hear the shuffling of movement and the unmistakable crisp snap of a canned soda being opened. He turned, the said can now staring him in the face as it was offered by the ebony hedgehog. 

  
Sonic took in the intricate design of bubbly street lettering and art of a cherry-lime soda. A soft chuckle left his lips as he lowered his head and reached for the drink taking a huge gulp. It was slightly bitter and had a sickly sweet after taste but it would it do. 

  
Shadow hummed softly leaning against the railing not far from where they had parked the bike. They were staring out at the beach from the roadside. It was technically still being at the beach. At least by Sonics standards. 

  
“So, why me?” 

  
Shadow peeked an eye open as Sonic continued.

  
“Well ya, why didn’t you just take Rouge out or Silver even, maybe.” Shadows face deflated and his eyes narrowed looking irritated.

  
“Silver? Seriously? He’s fucking annoying. Why would you ever think I would willingly consider hanging out with him alone, its absolutely absurd.” 

  
The blue hedgehog laughed. He was honestly just listing out possible maybes he would have added Amy but that might have caused a whole different reaction altogether. He gave Shadows arm a slight punch with a laugh.

  
“I was only joking, relax Shads.” 

  
Shadows gaze was serious despite Sonics laughter fluttering around them and he suddenly felt himself become awkward under the intense stare. Laughter dying down to soft coughs and Sonic straightened meeting the gaze with an uncertain smile.

  
The dark hedgehog blinked, a million thoughts floating through his head in this moment it was difficult to try and catch exactly what he wanted to think about. Green eyes glanced down finding his shoes feeling a little bit embarrassed. Sonic thought were he a girl, it would have been perfect for Shadow to reach out and tuck a strand of stray flowing hair behind an ear. But that’s an over used scene from a romance movie and he was a male hedgehog. The best he could do were his quills and fur lightly fluffing with the ever present cool breeze. 

  
It was still a good thought though. 

  
There was a long sigh followed by the sound of crunching rocks and sand under heavy boots as Shadow brushed by Sonic he moved to lean against the rail. Sonic stayed completely fixated on the figure looming over the rail. The collar of Shadows button up shirt billowing with the wind. Sonic blushed mesmerized, Shadow looked so cool. Sonic wondered if he himself gave off the same effect. Did Amy ever see him that way?

  
The soft voice that spoke up spooked the blue hedgehog from his thoughts and he jumped.

  
“I don’t hate you. Despite what you think hedgehog…” 

  
Sonic froze blinking curiously. By then Shadow had turned and inched his way closer again keeping a hand on the rail. 

  
“Well, you’re not so bad yourself shads.” Blue tried to chirp in happily but Shadow was starring intensely.

  
The light post a little ways further ahead flickered and buzzed before turning off leaving them in absolute darkness the only light was above them in the form of millions of twinkling stars. Wasn’t it still sunset just a moment ago?

  
Sonic gasped feeling a gloved hand lightly cup his face. 

  
“Shadow?”

Suddenly a cargo truck drove by with blinding lights and a loud blaring horn. Shadow removed his hand walking towards the bike with an empty soda can in hand. 

  
“It’s late, we should get you home...” 

  
The blue hedgehog nodded following after Shadow. 

  
The ride home was slow, Shadows smooth driving was almost lulling and again Sonic found comfort in the dark hedgehogs warmth and snuggled into the now familiar sent of Shadows cologne. Soft black fur tickled his nose with every lick of cold wind and his arms squeezed tighter around the well toned chest. 

  
There was an odd question floating around the back of the blue hedgehogs mind and it made him blush and feel nervous. _Was it normal to feel this way?_ It was almost like desperation, or craving and he felt jittery with anticipation, for what exactly he wasn’t sure. But this was enough, _maybe_. Fingers inched south and greedily grasped the fur beneath Shadows shirt as it flapped with the angry wind and he leaned in just a little closer pressing his body against Shadows. Sonic smiled inhaling deeply, the smell of car fumes and the smell of fresh cement from a near by construction site filled his nose. Maybe he could get used to the motorcycle rides.

  
Shadow could feel the body pressed against him and once again he found himself with a familiar nostalgic feeling. Maria had been the only one to ever hold him this close and it was terrifying to feel someone else do the same. But Sonic snuggled into the crook of his neck and his fingers reached beneath Shadows shirt desperately grasping at his fur making Shadow lean back just the slightest. He inhaled and held his breath fighting back a comfortable groan. 

  
_‘It’s been so long…'_ He thought letting his head fall back a little to rest against Sonics and it was enough to settle the rising feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

  
Heavy boots clanked as they touched the ground waiting at a stop light. They were far from Emerald Coast now and the streets were quiet as they found themselves alone. The lights almost ticked like an annoying clock in a class room. Suddenly the red hue that illuminated them turned green and Shadow picked up his foot starting the bike up again to leave. 

  
They were probably about a block away but the longer Shadow felt Sonics body pressing against his he fought the urge to turn the bike around and just head in any other direction just to make the drive last longer but making a left turn like the day before he found himself with the distant view of Sonic and Tails home. The end of their destination sadly.

  
Shadow parked the bike. Yet nobody moved. 

  
“Shadow…” Sonic almost whispered. “Thanks for today…” 

  
He quickly jumped off the bike and made a move to leave but Shadow held onto the hem of his shirt. 

  
“Would you… like to do this again some time?” 

  
The ebony hedgehog looked up from his seat making the other blush. Was he asking him out? Sonic tugged his shirt out of the others gloved hands brushing off nonexistent dust with a nervous laugh.

  
“Y-ya, I’d like that Shads.”

He shivered as the breeze rustled the leaves in nearby trees and he closed his eyes shrinking into the thin layer of his orange sweater, the material as thin as a summer cardigan. 

  
Blue ears twitched with the crunch of gravel and he felt his shirt pulled forward and a gust of wind moved across his face with a familiar scent of cologne and he was enveloped in warmth. Sonic opened his eyes to see Shadows jacket on his shoulders. The fur of the hood tickled his cheek leaving him surprised.

  
Shadow adjusted himself back onto the bike like nothing had happened. 

  
“See you around hedgehog…”

Sonic smiled stepping back as the motorcycle started up and left with a puff of smoke. 

Alone now Sonic chuckled and pulled the jacket closer as he turned and made his way towards the house. 

  
It was quiet as he unlocked the front door with his key. It almost looked as if everyone were asleep. The curtains were closed, the lights were turned low and he could make out faint music in the garage. Okay, so maybe not everyone was asleep. Sonic kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch. He dug around the cushions to find the remote.

  
“Come on… I know its around here somewhere… there it is!” 

  
Sonic hummed while he channel surfed for something good to watch. He was wearing the jacket now with his feet stretched out on the coffee table. Unaware Sonic sat watching the TV, some moronic program about catching catfish and cheaters played loudly. He was bored but the alternative were pay for dirty movies, cooking shows and Hallmark movies. Sleeping looked like the far better option. 

  
From the hallway a looming slouched figure walked through holding a green bottle with a bitter carbonated substance. An irritated but curious expression written on his face hearing the TV on in the living room since Tails was still locked up in the garage. Amethyst eyes scanned the room as he passed through the kitchen to stop in the living room when he spotted blue quills sticking up from the couch. His hand squeezed tighter around the bottle and he felt the sweat drop from his brow and dampen the red fur of his forehead. Sonic was steps away and he struggled with what to do next. For a second he was stuck, confused, what did he want to do he wondered. But his mind raced and he opened his eyes closing the gap between the kitchen entryway and the couch in the living room. Knuckles took another drink and lowered himself to Sonics ear, his hand pressing into the head rest of the couch with his weight.

  
“Where’ve you been Sonic..?” 

  
Sonic yelled jumping from the couch. The remote hit the coffee table and bounced off in pieces sending the batteries and lid to the floor. His back hit the flat screen making it rock and he worriedly tried to settle it with his hands behind his back not wanting to turn around for fear of what could happen if he were to go through with the simple action. Sonic tried to settle his breathing brushing a hand through his quills. 

  
“Ugh n-no where, just went out for some fre-fresh air is all.” Blue offered a crooked smile but it came off nervous and squeamish making Knuckles smirk. 

  
Knuckles stood off the headrest taking another drink from the green bottle. Amethyst eyes giving the blue hedgehog a once over finally taking in the unusual attire.

The red Echidna moved around the sofa grabbing a fist full of the fur on the jacket Sonic was wearing. Blue flinched expecting a blow but Knuckles lowered his nose down to the collar between the neck and shoulder sniffing the scent with curiosity. It smelled masculine despite the mild scent of apples, grapefruit, and spices. Now that he thought about it Knuckles was sure he heard the roar of a motorcycle while he was upstairs in his room earlier today. 

Irritated he lifted Sonic by the jacket the blue hedgehogs emerald eyes wide with fear as his socked toes slid off the carpet. 

  
“The jacket…” Sonic held onto Knuckles arm desperately but he hesitated for a response.

  
“What?” 

  
Knuckles grumbled something under his breath before shaking Sonic a little to roughly with his agitated state.

  
“The fucking jacket you are wearing! Who gave it to you?!”

The blue hedgehog flinched and his ears lowered back in fear he knew better than to tell Knuckles the truth especially if he was intoxicated. 

“I-its mine! I’ve just never worn it!”

“You’ve never worn anything like this Sonic, it looks like something out of that goth-punk store downtown!” 

Sonic cringed under the heated stare waiting for a punch but Knuckles shook his head and threw the blue hedgehog back onto the couch making him whimper mostly out of shock. Quickly he scurried to one end of the couch backing away from knuckles who had downed the last of the bottle and slammed it on the coffee table. He was pacing in front of the TV like a mad dog.

The front door was only a few steps away and Sonic eyes kept darting back and forth between the angered figure and his exit. It would only take a few second to leave but Sonic realized Knuckles suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, he was sure he was dead.

“Get out.” 

It wasn’t a yell or a grumble nor a punch to the face. Knuckles voice was calm and it was both surprising and terrifying as it left Sonic puzzled on the sofa with knees wrapped under his arms. 

“Wh- what?” Sonic mumbled making Knuckles huff out a sigh stomping the two steps he had left to the coffee table with a horrid angry face. 

“I said, **get the fuck out! Go damn it!”**  
  
Sonic didn’t need to be told twice as he scrounged for his shoes off the floor and booked it towards the garage locking the door behind him. 

Knuckles kicked the coffee table over in anger. 

**“Fucking damn it!”**  
…  
…  
…

Sonic cringed on the other side of the door. He could hear Knuckles fit from the far end of the house not wanting to be anywhere near that kind of rage. He took a moment to collect himself slipping his shoes back on just in case. 

“Hey, Sonic!” 

The blue hedgehog gave a huff of relief letting his shoulders drop. Everything was good, calm within the garage and the smell of oils and chemicals became relaxing. He finally took in the music playing softly in the background, some alternative rock band they both liked and he knew he was safe. At least till Knuckles decided to break down the door he thought begrudgingly. He shook his head walking under the Tornado, it was currently lifted while it was undergoing remodeling. 

“Tails, you're still in here? I know you’re older but you still need you’re sleep kid. All these all nighters you've been pulling can't be good for you.” 

Tails laughed from above his station on the wing. He peeked over the edge to see Sonic shaking his head. 

“You worry to much, hang on Ill come down.” 

The fox boy put down some tools on the wing kicking his feet off the edge letting himself drop. Sonic held out his arms to catch the fox as he fell heavily. Tails was laughing at the annoyed look on Sonics face. 

“If you're flirting, I'm not interested.” Sonic smirked dropping the fox boy like a sack of potatoes. 

“Ow! No you asshole!” Tails got up rubbing his butt. 

Sonic was looking at the new designs not really caring for the grumbling boy on the floor, he never really understood why the kit kept making so many adjustments to the plane. He was just fine with it being able to fly, wasn’t that enough? Tails came up behind him. 

“There’s some new weapons I wanted to add and maybe an extra seat." 

"Another seat? For what?" The fox boy blushed scratching his ear.

"Well... Cream has been saying how much she wants to come along on our missions so..." 

Sonic smiled eyeing down the blushing fox, it was cute.

"I'm sure she'd love it. Just make sure nothing starts falling apart on ya once you take off." 

Tails laughed but something was off. Sonics laughter was off and he took in the disheveled form of his brother. The jacket he was wearing was loosely hanging off one his shoulders and his pants looked like he should pull them up soon. Now that he thought about it Tails was sure he’s never seen that jacket on Sonic before but it looked familiar he just couldn’t place it at the moment. 

  
“You okay Sonic?”

The other in question froze setting down the pile of papers he was flipping through with an odd sniffle. Sonic was turned around, Tails couldn’t see the hedgehogs somber expression. 

  
“I’m always alright you know me.” Sonic finally turned around but Tails wasn’t convinced with the happy front he brother tried to portray. 

  
He wanted to reach out and offer something, some form of comfort or consolidation that everything was okay and was going to remain alright as long as the two of them were together. But the fox boy released a sigh scratching his arm in a nervous fidget. He knew Sonic wouldn’t open up about his personal problems. Tails put on a hopeful smile, it was the best he could do.

  
“I know Sonic… But you know if you ever need me, I’ll be right here.” 

  
There was a moment of silence between them as Sonics green eyes connected with Tails and they smiled. A loud crash made them both turn towards the garage door that lead into the house. It was Tails turn to ask questions.

  
“Why is Knuckles so ticked off?” Sonic sighed dramatically dragging a hand over his face.

  
“Ugh! Damn that knuckle head… uh Ya, he’s drinking again… You know how he gets.” Tails nodded eyeing the blue hedgehog suspiciously and he placed his hands on his hips treading the topic lightly.

  
“I saw you went out today…?”

Sonics ears twitched hearing the question and he unconsciously tugged the jacket up the shoulder it was falling from. It was an interesting observation Tails noted and he waited for a response with a small cough.

  
“Umm ya, Shadow had the day off and he wanted to do some racing.”

The fox boy leaned on his hip looking like an angry mother but his face looked passively impressed Sonic was hardly a good liar. 

  
“Oh? I thought I saw him pick you up on his motorcycle?” 

  
“Oh? You saw that?” Tails nodded drumming his fingers on his hip. “Ya well Shadow wanted to go out to Emerald Coast for a bit, get some fresh air.” 

  
Sonic played with the fur on the hood of the jacket while the fox boy put the pieces together. It made sense were the jacket came from but that still didn’t explain reds tantrum upstairs. 

  
“Look just stay away from they guy for a bit I don’t need him beating on you too.” Tails flinched with that response.

  
“What’s that supposed to mean? H-has he hurt you recently?” Sonic was already making his way towards the door The fox boy quickly piled up the messy paper work Sonic left behind.

  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m going to bed, see you in the morning! Bye!” 

  
Tails stood dumbfounded by the desk of messy papers thrown around the place and he sighed throwing the rest onto a nearby chair. Sonic clearly avoided the question and even ran off before being able to put in another word. Then there was Shadow, who had been dropping Sonic off at the house for the past few days. Twin tails waved with anticipation, as he tried to compile the information to form some kind of answer but it was only a guesstimate. After all, Sonic hadn’t confirmed or denied anything yet which meant he could relax for the time being. With a wide yawn he walked through the garage reaching a hand out by the entryway and turned off the lights closing the door behind him. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to see him again…” 
> 
> He flinched as soon as the words left his mouth. Is that what he wanted? Is that what this was?

It had been a week since Sonic had seen Shadow.

The designs for the tornado were well underway and making progress. Tails was in the garage working away at a sewing machine with rolls of different fabrics surrounding him. Soft music played around the garage and the sunlight bled through the open curtains illuminating the small lab that was his tiny piece of heaven. 

Sonic hadn't been home in a few days and he wouldn’t be found unless he wanted the attention. But such was the usual and the fox boy at the desk paid no mind to the absence knowing his brother would always return. For the most part nothing had seemed amiss, the news just as quiet and Eggman had been in hiding from their last battle. Yet above the clouds on a floating island a certain red echidna was still fuming. 

At one end of the island the figure sat looking down at the ocean, feet dangling over the edge with a cigarette in hand. It was beautiful in the distance glittering like starlight. Sadly, its observant couldn’t marvel in its presence. The tanned muzzle frowned and lips opened just the slightest releasing a large puff of smoke. No, he wasn’t much of a smoker but sometimes it helped. When the anger and panic set in, some where along the line it became a habit.

Knuckles spit and crushed the remaining end of the cigarette on a nearby rock and dusted his hands as he stood staring out on the edge. The anger was almost unbearable, scratching and tearing to his core, _what did it want? Why was there so much anger? And why couldn’t he control it?_ There were all these questions of course knuckles knew had answers but they felt illogical. The rational part of his mind wanted to go back down and go home to make amends with Sonic but even that thought itself sent a raging flare through his blood and he growled kicking at the ground sending pieces of grass and dirt flying over the edge. 

‘'Sonic…"

The name fluttered into his mind and he inhaled the natural scent of the ocean mixed in with the dirt and foliage of the island. It was wild and free and he closed his eyes taking the air in deeper. Sonic smelled like this. Liberal and endless. The smell of every forest and landscape he had ever ran through embedded itself deep within the blue fur. It was intoxicating.

Knuckles opened his eyes to the blinding sun, a flock of birds passing by cast momentary shadows across his face and he sighed.

“I feel so stupid…” 

He thought back to the things he had done, that night with Sonic and he pinched the crease between his brows. It was wrong but he kept thinking about it over and over. The sensations and sounds still ringing in his ears. He missed it. Would Sonic ever forgive him he question. _Did this change everything they had ever been through?_ Knuckles watched an orange monarch land on a thin strand of grass. The wings fluttering as it tried to settled and he clenched his fist with the sudden realization. 

_Did he ruin any chance he had left?_

Sonic had been spending an increasing amount of time away from the house lately. Then there was that jacket he had showed up with a while back. Knuckles was more then curious but he wouldn’t dare spy on the blue blur. Even if he did, it was damn well near impossible to catch the wind. 

“Sonic…”

The name rolled off his lips and left his tongue with a tingling sensation. He could almost taste the freedom in the simple label. Every piece, every inch of that blue fur shined as if it had been kissed by sunlight and his eyes sparkled like the green waters of pretty algae filled lakes. In ever inch and corner of his mind, Knuckles thoughts were invaded by the blue blur. 

“I want to see you again…” 

Knuckles regained his composure and steadied his footing with new found determination. He would try to win over Sonics affection one way or another. But first he had to figure out a way to gain back Sonics forgiveness. 

…

…

…

The street was noisy and filled with crowding pedestrians. On this unknown street bright red sneakers padded along the side walk with a shopping bag in hand and a tray of steaming hot Tsukune skewers. 

“I gotta remember to bring Tails next time he’d love this stuff!” Sonic happily chewed off another meatball covered in yakitori sauce. 

For a week Sonic had spent his time running around freely, enjoying different sights. But in all honesty he was only avoiding people he didn’t want to see. This was normal though, emotions were strange and difficult so he dealt with it the only way he knew how and he ran. 

Sonic blinked his eyes at a street sign in Japanese and sighed. 

“I can't read Japanese! Awe man, this blows! But the food is killer amazing!”

The blue blur found himself somewhere in Japan eating happily away at his lunch without a care. The fiasco with Knuckles weeks back and suddenly hanging out with Shadow, both seem too overwhelming to try and think about but the truth was they were on a constant loop playing through his mind. He wondered if he could bring himself to ever truly forgive Knuckles. _Could they go back to the way things were? Were they still friends?_ Lately the only times Sonic had encountered the red echidna he had been in a horrible temper and chose rather to ignore him. 

Sonic paused in front of a toy shop, the bite in his mouth a little harder to swallow with the color red staring back at him through the window of the small shop. There was a red teddy bear on display, it would make a great gift if he had a girlfriend he noted. The longer he looked at the bear the more his thoughts swirled around a certain echidna. 

“The color is even the same as his fur…” 

“Who’s fur?” 

“Knu- None of you business is who- Oh, its you!” 

Green eyes turned to face a silver hedgehog. The quills of his head spread out in his signature star leaf fashion. He dressed simply, a pastel green wind breaker over a plain white T-shirt and faded out blue jeans. Silver waved with a wide smile as he walked over to the blue hedgehog. 

“Hey Sonic. What are you doing out here?” 

Sonic held out his lunch for Silver to take some, he happily accepted as they continued to walk. 

“Getting away for a bit, the house is starting to feel crowded.” It wasn’t a complete lie.

“Ya but you went over seas Sonic, is Amy getting to you again?” Their hands reached for the same skewer making Silver laugh but Sonic blushed and closed his eyes with puckered lips. 

“Amy, is the least of my problems Silver. Right now, believe it or not Knuckles attitude is my biggest issue.” The gray hedgehog chuckled taking another skewer. The two hedgehogs were currently waiting at a crosswalk. 

“Knuckles getting on your case? That’s nothing new, come on Sonic that’s never gotten you to run to the other side of the planet before. You two usually brawl it out and you’re friends before dinner, so what's really getting to you?” 

The light turned green and they walked along with the crowd. Sonic really didn’t want to have this conversation but maybe having it with Silver was better then anyone else he knew. He swallowed another meatball before answering. 

“You’ll laugh once you know why I ran off…” 

Silver blinked but gave his genuine smile and drew a cross over his chest. 

“Sonic, I won’t laugh I swear.”

It was late and the night sky twinkled with millions of tiny stars but at that moment Silvers eyes, golden and warm shined brighter than any star Sonic could point out. He easily gave in. 

“I don’t expect you to understand when I tell you this Silver… But even with what happened, I don’t completely hate him. I can’t…” 

Silver finally took in Sonics appearance. He seemed tired and lost, the red sneakers on his feet slightly dirtied, probably from all the traveling. The clothes he was wearing looked slightly baggier then he was used to seeing Sonic wear and his fur looked disheveled. Its usual glossy shine seemed dull now, Silver smiled sadly. He reached out and placed a hand on Sonics shoulder. 

“Come on, lets go to my place you look like you need the rest.” Emerald eyes glanced up and smiled. 

“Ya, that sounds like a good idea.” 

...

...

...

The place was small but easily accommodating. There was a cute little wooden coffee table in the center of the room with a white loveseat to compliment it. In the far corner there was a plant by a sliding door leading to a balcony. To the left the room led into a tiny kitchen and further down was the bathroom and bedroom. Silver scratched the back of his head nervously. 

“Its small, but it serves its purpose. Besides, I’m only here on G.U.N business anyways.” 

Sonic walked out onto the balcony. He walked out holding onto the rail, the city looked much prettier from a higher view. Silvers footsteps were light behind him as he walked up to the rail. 

“I don’t know what's happened or what’s going on back home but maybe it was for the best you distanced yourself for a bit but Sonic…?” The blue hedgehog looked over his shoulder at his friend, the wind blowing the gray quills on his head every which way. 

“Ya?” Sonic answered.

“Don’t stay away to long… who ever it is you’re having these issues with I’m sure they miss you very much and are probably worried with how much you like to disappear on people…” 

Sonic listened sure he knew they were wondering where he was but running seemed so much easier. Knuckles was a ticking time bomb and with Shadow, he couldn’t even begin to understand what he was feeling at the moment. It made his skin tingle and his stomach flutter, his emotions constantly switching between frightening and exhilarating, it was oddly beautiful in a way. 

Sonic let go of the rail looking down at his shoes. 

“I want to see him again…”

He flinched as soon as the words left his mouth. _Is that what he wanted? Is that what this was?_

“Sonic? Who do you want to see?” 

Sonic blinked with the question, _who did he want to see? Knuckles or Shadow?_ He shook his head again looking to the gray hedgehog with interest. 

The night with Knuckles had been an accident, the thought itself didn’t elicit any other emotional response past anger and fear. Yet, he couldn’t bring himself to hate him. They had history, they were friends after all.

“He was drunk… I’m sure… he didn’t mean it. Knuckles is my friend, he would never hurt me…” 

Silver stared curiously, there were only bits and pieces flying out but he listened patiently leaning onto the rail. He didn't want to be the one to ask what happened but he kind of understood something serious went down. Sonic would never admit to having any personal problems. Silver closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Who are you trying to convince Sonic?” 

The blue hedgehog paused for a moment questioning, _was he trying to convince himself?_ Of course Knuckles wasn’t a bad guy but what had happened that night wasn’t right and if it was his feelings Knuckles was trying to convey he had definitely gone about it the wrong way. 

A helicopter flew over distracting him of Knuckles and his mind wandered to a dark tanned hedgehog. _How did Shadow feel about this? What was he doing at this very moment? And, was he thinking about him?_

_'Shadow…'_

When that tanned muzzle smiled Sonic swore the whole world stopped moving and it was silent. He could hear himself think and everything felt right. 

“Are you in love?” The question punched Sonic from his thoughts.

“What?” 

“Well ya, you seem distant almost like your miles away… but, looking at you standing here, whatever you’re thinking about is making you smile… Happy, looks good on you Sonic.” 

Blue looked out to the city, a funny feeling fluttering up his chest. Love, what a silly word. _Is that what this was? Love?_ He couldn’t begin to remember ever having the feeling towards anyone before and there had been many who had come and gone but this feeling had never been so peculiar as it was now. It was an odd feeling but Sonic found himself growing on the sensation. Colors were now somehow brighter, smells so much more pungent and tastes were much more intensified. _Was Shadow responsible for these things?_ Sonic clenched his fist with a smile and looked back at his disheveled gray friend, the neon lighting of the building behind him gave Silver a blue-green glow, he looked beautiful in the light almost like an angel. 

Sonic let out a sound like a soft chuckle making Silver eye him oddly but he shook his head with a soft smile. He looked back out to the city, arms crossed on the rail as he spoke.

“I think you’re going to be okay Sonic…” Sonic looked back at Silver but his gaze was focused on the view before him miles away. He too leaned on the rail looking out at the city.

“Hmm… Thanks Silver…” 

“No problem…” 

…

…

…

Sonic stayed with Silver that night, he slept on the couch. By the next morning Silver was packing away his things, emerald eyes blinked open to find Silver carrying some stuff out by the coffee table. There was a large suitcase opened on the floor. 

“Sorry to wake you, are you still coming home with me?”

Sonic yawned blinking away the sleep from his eyes, even in this groggy state the thought of home turned his stomach upside down. Silver held out a steaming cup of coffee, emerald eyes crossing for a moment with the mug in front of his face, it made Silver laugh. 

“Here this should help a little, I know its early but my flight leaves soon.” Sonic took the cup sipping the hot substance, it tasted sweet mainly of chocolate syrup.

“Ya I guess I’ll go home with you. Tails is probably starting to worry anyways.”

“He just cares about you is all Sonic, don’t be too hard on him.” 

The blue hedgehog on the couch stretched and stood letting his blanket fall on the floor. He finally noticed the balcony door was open letting in the bright morning light. It looked like sunset with the cold morning fog. The hints of red in the sky casting a soft orange hue to the room. Sonic stared from his spot by the couch, the red scraped across the sky had bits of darker tones that looked black. Those two colors, he had grown so accustomed to them in such little time. Sonic walked out onto the balcony, the city looked different under a new lighting, it was beautiful but he realized, he longed to go home. 

Silvers footsteps were soft, so different from Knuckles and Shadows. The light steps made his blue ears twitch and perk up. He turned around to see him, those gold eyes staring back at him warm and inviting. 

“I washed that jacket you had with you.” Sonic didn’t respond only his eyes moved to look at the furred jacket in silvers left hand. “Sonic… Whatever you’re feeling, its okay.” 

Silver thumbed the fur of the jacket, watching Sonic's reactions. Of course, Silver knew who the jacket belonged to. He had been on enough missions with the dark mysterious hedgehog to memorizes the many pockets and zippers on the fabric. It was in his signature color too, black.

The gray hedgehog took another step holding the jacket closer to his chest and Sonic flinched, his hand reaching out just the slightest but Silver caught the small involuntary movement. Sonics gloved hand closed and fell as he looked away with a blush. Silvers voice was soft against the wind as he spoke. 

“I’m sure he's worried by now you know…” 

It wasn’t a question and Sonics green eyes looked at Silver feeling ashamed. He finally sighed and reached out to the furred lining on the hood of the jacket. It felt soft, even through the cloth of his gloved hands.

“I know… I haven’t spoken to him since I left.” 

“How long has it been exactly?” Silver asked a little nervous for the response. 

“About a week, going on two.” Sonic shrugged holding onto the jacket but Silver sweat dropped with a nervous chuckle. This couldn’t end well.

“NOT to be the bearer of bad news, but I don’t think Shadow takes well to people suddenly disappearing on him. You might seriously want to reconsider calling him before he goes on a homicidal rampage.” 

That was a funny thought and Sonic gave a genuine chuckle. The Shadow he knew now was far different then what Silver was describing.

“Oh come on, I take off on Tails all the time and he does just fine with out me. And besides, Shadow is a grown man he’ll be fine and he knows I don’t like sticking around one place for too long anyways.” 

“Ya but Sonic, Shadow doesn't just care about anyone. I mean if you two are hanging out you’re close enough to be considered his friend. Knowing how much trouble you like to get yourself into I’m sure he's probably thinking the old Egg head kidnapped you.” 

Sonic rolled his eyes and put on the jacket. This conversation was heading towards a boring route and he couldn’t be bothered much more with it so Sonic turned and walked back inside. Silver ran in after him but Sonic had already locked himself in the bathroom to go about his business. 

Inside the bathroom Sonic stared at his reflection in the mirror. The phone in his pocket now twice as heavy seemed to pull the waist of his pants down with the added weight. He wondered, _should he call Shadow? Was he really worried?_ The thought was silly of course Silver was over reacting. He washed his hands and put his gloves back on. There was more than enough time to think about that on the plane. 

An hour later and a taxi ride to the airport had them waiting around a vending machine station till their flight was ready for boarding. Silver was dragging around his Suitcase and Sonic was walking around with a cute pastel rainbow dusted teddy bear back pack. Though it looked odd, he hardly cared. It was gift for Cream he kept telling saying. 

“Sonic the plane’s boarding, we should get going.”

Sonic threw out his soda can and ran off after Silver getting in line. The people that recognized them waved and greeting them and soon enough as they walked through clearing they were seated and sighing tiredly in relief. Silver rubbed a few kisses off his face with his sleeve and Sonic pulled flowers from his quills. 

“If we were a boy band I’m sure this would have been worse.” Silver rolled his eyes at Sonics remark but laughed anyways they were in the clear now anyways.

The two settled into their seats and pulled out a cute little light green blanket covering themselves. The movie playing on their phone lulling them to sleep. They would be home soon and everything would be alright. For the most part anyways.

…

…

…

Back home in some forest shrouded area Shadow left a burnt trail were his feet landed. He threw a hard kick sending a disheveled fat man flying. His clothes a tattered mess from the heavy thrashing he was receiving. He hit the ground with a hard thud grunting in pain.

“Where the hell is he! I know you have him!” Shadow sent another kick towards the mans side and he revolted and arched in pain.

“ **OW!** You homicidal hairy **mongrel!** You’ll pay for that! I hope you get rabies and **die** you **filthy rodent!** ” 

"Save the insults, death is a luxury I can't afford anyways… So I’ll ask again doctor, where is Sonic?” Shadow readied a Chaos spear in one hand as he approached the recoiling man on the ground.

“W-Wai-wait! Wait, **wait!** Hold on a second! I don’t know where Sonic is, I haven't seen since our last battle! B-but my surveillance robots, **yes!** Th-they picked up on his signals on the eastern side some time ago **yes!** ” 

Shadow looked at the pathetic man beneath him in question. He lifted the spear in his hand higher, he couldn’t take his chances with a lie. He’d get rid of the doctor and save Sonic from his base. It was that simple. 

Eggman trembled on the ground. Bits and piece of grass and dirt covered his tattered clothing. It would be so easy. Just one throw. The ebony hedgehog raised his arm with a deep growl, his ruby eyes focused on Eggman. 

One throw…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Silver… How exactly do you go about telling someone you’re in love with them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so to clear things up I realized the ages used for some of the characters game wise, don’t add up with this fic. so I will say they’re all a little bit older. I’ll list down ages for ya guys.
> 
> Sonic = 18
> 
> Shadow = unknown (lets say 50 for his timeline game wise? I know he doesn't age.
> 
> Tails = 15
> 
> Knuckles = 21
> 
> Silver = 19
> 
> Amy = 17
> 
> Rouge = 23
> 
> *Just a heads up, there will be guy x guy intimacy in this chapter.*

Chapter 6:

Sonic looked out the window of the taxi. They were back home and Silver was sleeping away on his shoulder besides him. It was noon by the time they made it to Sonics house. They both walked past the cute little white fenced gate through the path way that lead up to the front door of the house. Sonic didn’t have to ring the door bell or knock, he simply pulled out his house key and unlocked the front door.

“Tails? I’m home! And look who I brought!”

Silver kicked the door closed behind him, he used use telekinesis to drag in his suitcase. From deep within the house they could hear a bunch of things crash and fall before a door was unbolted of numerous locks and a frantic fox flew out launching himself at the blue hedgehog.

“Sonic!”

“Woah what's with the commotion!?”

Tails wailed uncontrollably and Sonic cringed, the snot nosed kit looked rather disgusting and he really didn’t want to touch him. But he swallowed his pride and pet the kids head trying to calm him down by scratching behind the kits right ear.

“Tails buddy? What’s wrong?” The boy sniffed rubbing away at his eyes.

“I- It’s Shadow! I tried to talk to him but he wouldn’t listen, he’s blown up at least four of Eggmans bases singlehanded-“

“Wait hold up what? Tails where’s Shadow?” Silver cut in sounding very worried. There was a slight tremble to his voice. The fox boy gulped sitting in Sonics lap.

“He- He’s gone after Eggman! Because of you Sonic!” Sonic paled looking back at Silver the both of them speaking in unison.

**“Take us to him!”**

* * *

Ruby eyes stared down at Eggmans broken goggles. The man was bleeding from his head, lips trembling causing the split lip to mix blood with the trickling saliva. A chaos spear raised high above the dark hedgehogs head ready to fire. but as he yelled the brush to his right rustled with unsteady winds and he heard the familiar sound of a crack and boom before he was brutally plummeted into a tree.

His first reaction was to cough and groan towards the pain in his chest. Then his eyes blinked open, the dust cloud created on impact stinging his eyes making them water. He almost didn’t register the added weight on his torso. Red irises went wide and wildly scattered the quickly fading dust cloud.

_Blue…_

The color was dulled and dirtied but it was blue and he blinked his eyes again for reassurance, his hands reaching out to touch the bright colored fur.

“Sonic?” 

The face huddled into his chest with a sniffle and its arms embraced him tighter.

“’I’m sorry Shadow… I know I should have called… I’m sorry…”

Shadow went rigid for a second before scooping up the huddled form on his body. His dirty gloved hands looking for the tear streaked face. He quickly smeared away the droplets shoving his face into Sonics in a fierce kiss. The younger of the two only took a moment before melting into the intimacy, his nervous hands reaching up into black and red streaked quills.

“Shadow…”

The trembling man on the floor coughed waving the dust from his face, he could see the two hedgehogs lip locked and he stared intensely tilting his head to the side curiously.

“Well that… Is unexpected…”

Sonic moved back a little sitting in Shadows lap. He was blushing and staring down at his fidgeting hands. It made Shadow smile.

“Sonic? You’re okay…” The blue hedgehog nodded shyly. Shadows fingers played with Sonics unconsciously.

“Sonic I-“

Suddenly they heard a faint sound like a helicopter and they saw a faint green glow just above the trees. Tails came first flying out of a tree blowing leaves every which way. Silver followed soon after floating over the trees and landed softly. He ran over to the pair on the floor with Tails. The two both equally loaded with questions.

**“Sonic!”**

Tails yelled teary eyed, Silver stopping just a few steps from the pair sitting against the destroyed tree. Silver offered his hand to the ebony hedgehog with a smirk.

“Need a hand?”

Shadow huffed with a smile and closed his eyes reaching out for Silvers hand. He pulled Sonic up with him keeping a hand on the small of his back. The light touch was like an odd heavy weight. Sonic blushed wanting to move away but Shadow pinched the fabric of the jacket Sonic was wearing keeping him in place.

“Thank goodness you showed up on time Sonic, Eggman would have been dead for sure!” Tails was excitedly bouncing on his feet holding something that looked like a torn laptop screen.

“Heh, no kidding. You really did a number on ol’ Egghead. He might need some serious time before he recovers… I almost feel bad for the guy, geeze Shadow. Over kill much?” Silver said and laughed at Shadows huff.

Eggman stood off the ground dusting off his torn black pants, his red coat didn’t fare any better unfortunately and he sighed trying to comb through his matted mustache.

“And they say I’m mad? Might I suggest you two establish some good old fashioned communication skills before you go on a murders rampage again?”

Sonics blush turned darker and he hid his face in an arm with a deep groan. Eggman was pissed alright and he huffed pulling his pants up rather dramatically. Could pants even be pulled up that high? Sonic wondered as his arm was slowly pulled from his face. Shadow was smiling but his eyes looked at him with double meaning. They definitely needed to talk.

Red eyes finally caught sight of the familiar furred jacket and the tanned muzzle smirked knowingly.

“Nice jacket, Hedgehog.” It made Sonic chuckle.

“Ya? It’s a little big, but I think I pull it off well.” The older chuckled pulling up the falling sleeve of the jacket up Sonics arm. He thumbed the fur of hood thoughtfully before answering softly.

“It looks good on you…”

From the side they could hear Eggman grumbling angrily. Silver and Tails were busy trying to explain things but the fat man brushed them off in annoyance.

“You’re all crazy, I’m out of here! The next time you think about harassing me out of crack pot theories you wont get away so lucky, understood?”

His large dirty gloved hand pointed at them accusingly. The group stood there a little ashamed with sweat drops either scratching their heads or fidgeting with their hands in embarrassment. The only one of their group unaffected was Shadow who stood a little to the side with his arms crossed and pointed nose towards the sky. He huffed rolling his eyes and turned a cheek.

“I should have gotten over with it and just finished you off _tch_!”

“Why you!”

Eggman was about to launch himself at the black hedgehog but the other three quickly stopped him Silver being the quickest activating his ability. Silver lifted his hands Eggman slowly rising with their small movement.

“Alright Eggman that’s enough, lets get you home.” Silver spoke loud enough for Tails to hear giving him a look with his gold eyes, he only hoped the boy got the message. “Come on Tails, help me out. Shadow and Sonic can get home on their own.”

Tails ran over a little annoyed, the beginning signs of whine evident on his face.

“But Silver I want to-“

Silver shot the fox boy a murderous stare. Tails instantly deflated letting his ears drop and he kicked off the ground heading into a hurried flight.

“See ya, later Sonic!”

The blue hedgehog waved watching the three disappear into the distance. Sonics ears perked to the sound of heavy shuffling feet besides him, and he turned to see Shadow dusting himself off. His clothes in a far better state then Eggmans were. It made him huff out a soft chuckle making the other stop. Shadow looked at him curiously.

“Is something funny?”

Sonic instantly froze feeling intense panic, the sweat dripping from his brow. It was Shadows turn to laugh. The tanned muzzle trembled before setting into a chuckle. It was soft and hearty, Sonic swore his chest vibrated with the sound.

“Relax, I’m not going to kill you.”

Sonic pouted crossing his arms like an upset child. His right red footed sneaker tapped impatiently against the ground adding to the image. Shadow coughed regaining his composure and brushed a hand through his quills with a sigh. Slowly the dark hedgehog stepped closer. His boots clanked and created a faint thud as the toe touched Sonics shoe.

There was an odd warmth fluttering around his heart and he willing excepted the feeling wanting more. Shadows gloved hands reached out to cup the pouting face. Sonic blushed, they were so close. Ebony closed in trying to lessen the gap, his lips barely grazing against Sonics. The moist breath wet against his peach lips felt warm. It was too much. Sonic pushed Shadow away, his face bright red with his arms outstretched.

“S- Stop. W-were you even thinking about what you were about to do just now?” Sonics hands went up to his head and he pulled the blue fur by his ears. Shadow was sure it hurt.

“Wha- ?”

Sonic cut him off quickly.

“ **NO**! Y-you were about to act- actually kill someone! A- and not just anyone, Eggman of all friggin people!” Sonic started pacing and Shadow stayed silent knowing better then to interrupt the blue hedgehog’s frantic rant. “I know he’s a bad guy but he doesn't deserve to die… Shadow? Are you even listening to me?”

Shadow sighed putting a hand on his hip in a lazy gesture.

“Yes, love, I’m listening… But can you lower your voice a little? Sleep deprivation can make me a bit less tolerant.” Sonic blushed.

“Love?” Sonic repeated the word feeling a horrible heat rising from his toes to his face.

Without warning Sonic felt the ground give way beneath him and he suddenly realized he was being carried away. Shadow again was inches from his face and Sonic ducked hiding his face in Shadows white chest fur. The older chuckled lightly, it was cute. With a deep breath Shadow closed his eyes standing in the center of the destroyed patch of grass. The words so familiar rolling off his tongue soft and melodic with its deep timbre.

“Chaos… Control…”

In flash of blinding light the pair were gone as if they had never there.

Just as quickly the light flashed and dissipated. Shadow holding Sonic drifted to the floor slowly, his boots clanking from the many clips and latches as they touched the carpeted flooring. Sonic finally unclenched his eyes blinking curiously. He lifted his head taking in the surrounding.

“Shadow, where are we?”

“My apartment.”

The dark hedgehog finally let the other down gently. His shoes touched the floor with uncertainty. Shadow walked off to the side taking off his jacket and threw it on a nearby red couch. Sonic blinked, it was very modern. Complete with glass tables, red love seats, and ebony book shelves. He wondered if the rest of the apartment was like this. It definitely suited him.

Shadow leaned on the red love seat, a glass of red juice Sonic could only hope to assume in hand. His experiences with alcohol weren't fond memories and he didn’t really feel like adding more to that collection. Shadow caught the nervous stare towards the glass in his hand. He swirled the maroon colored substance in the glass before tipping it towards Sonic.

“It’s cranberry juice, want some?” Sonic almost instantly deflated with relief and he shook his head.

“No, I’m good.” Shadow nodded putting the glass aside on a counter.

Shadow walked around the love seat and plopped down heavily. His arms outstretched over the head rest and he leaned his head back. He was quiet and Sonic wondered if he should even really be there in the first place. Sonic played with his fingers nervously, he was about to move but Shadows voice broke the silence and he froze mid-step.

“I know you can't stay in one place for long but leaving without even giving me an explanation?” Shadow turned his head. It was side profile but that red eye was staring at him menacingly. “You’re better than that Sonic. Or am I mistaken?”

Sonic looked down at his shoes, the color red ever present now seemed to mock him somehow. He clenched his fists at his sides feeling guilty.

“I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me, but I am sorry.”

“You just disappeared! You vanished on me and you didn’t even say a word to me, to Tails or to anyone!”

“And _what_? I always take off and its never been a problem before!” Sonic bit back.

Shadow kicked the coffee table as he turned around and stood off the love seat.

“Yes but I thought we had something!” Shadow yelled and Sonic flinched taken aback by the statement.

“I- I mean… ” Sonic mumbled as Shadow continued.

“How hard is to just pick up a damn phone Sonic? We went out together, we shared things… Was, was I imagining everything?”

“No, Shadow that’s not what I was saying-”

“Then what are you saying?”

Sonic grumbled and growled before yelling.

“I was confused!” Sonic stood there breathing heavily.

The two of them staring at each other expectantly waiting for either or to carry on this argument.

“I - I’m no good with relationships Shadow… I was trying to figure things out…”

“What exactly were you trying to figure out? You’re not actually going to tell me you were beginning to consider that red mutt are you?” Sonic flinched and Shadow groaned pinching the crease between his brows.

“Shadow…?” He tried softly and he approached the back of the couch cautiously. The older only grumbled in response. Sonic was almost disheartened but he pushed forth through his scattered emotions. With a deep breath he prepared himself and reached out for the dark hedgehogs sleeve. “I came back for you…”

A red iris peeked out from its closed lid and Sonic tried to put on a sincere smile. Shadow stared dumbfounded for a moment. A slight blush dusting his tanned muzzle and his fingers reached for Sonics before sliding up his clothed arms and finally settled upon Sonics face.

“You’re too slow hedgehog…”

Sonic smiled, the simple phrase bringing back so many memories from their first encounters. Their foreheads were pressed together now. The soft pressure was warm and comforting.

“Nah, I’m the fastest thing alive. You have to catch up to me slow poke…”

Shadow chuckled, his left hand resting on the younger hedgehogs waist. The other still cupping Sonics face moved shifting it at a slight angle.

“In that case hedgehog, I already caught you… “

Shadow whispered closing the gap and Sonic closed his eyes. The sensations were light and fluttering around his chest. It was a new feeling, he noted. Far better then what he had felt that god awful night with Knuckles. It was a simple kiss but the feelings were wild and intensified as he realized, he genuinely wanted this.

“Shadow…” He breathed and kissed back, his unsteady hands reaching into soft strands of white fur. His shoes balanced on the toes as he leaned upwards and turned, his peach lips tickling the insides of black ears. “I want you…”

Shadow pulled Sonic back and for a moment they stared at each other breathing heavily, searching for any reason to back out. But Sonics eyes starred desperate with longing and Shadow knew he was dead serious.  
  


* * *

  
“Alright Eggman, see ya around!”

Silver yelled to the fat man flipping them off from a window of his base. He laughed at Tails as he shook his head with a smile.

As they walked away they remained silent both entirely for different reasons. There were questions that needed to be answered. The fox kit bit his lip nervously and his tails swished back and forth. A strange sound crawled it’s way up his throat like an odd croak and he swore Silver paused for second before continuing on his way. It was too damn quiet.

He playfully skipped over to Silver, the length of his flannel blue shirt billowing out behind him.

“ _Sooo…_ Sonic and Shadow?” Tails asked cautiously and Silver looked back.

“Ya, might be…”

The fox nodded as they walked on.

“I totally knew it.”

Silver let out a sigh his arms going out dramatically.

“I _knnoow_ right! I thought they would never get to this point. Honestly, the sexual tension with those two couldn’t have been any more obvious.”

Tails laughed punching Silvers arm.

“Shut up dude, don’t be gross.”

“Speaking of sexual tension, how are you getting along with Cream?”

“Dude! Seriously?” The fox boys face went bright red making Silver chuckle.

“What, its not like I’m lying. So? Have you told her?”

Tails was still blushing but his face took on a more serious expression.

“We- well, I… don’t exactly know how to tell her…” The fox boy looked up, the wind blowing his bangs in his face and he asked the question that had been burning in the back of his mind.

“Silver… How exactly do you go about telling someone you’re in love with them?”

* * *

Shadow lifted his head from a blue shoulder. Fur damp now and smelled musky with sweat. The body beneath trembled mercilessly letting out a needy groan. Hips were raised by a dark ungloved hand while the other snaked low between spread blue thighs.

“Shadow…”

“Yes.. Sonic?” 

Ebony fingers tighten their grasp on the length as he thrust forward and Sonics hands dug into bed sheets of red silk desperately. He panted heavily into the pillow, saliva trickling from the left side of his mouth darkened the pillow cover. Shadows movements were slow but power driven. Each carefully calculated and angled just enough to reach that little bundle of nerves perfectly. Sonics back arched and he raised his hips higher wanting to feel more.

“D- Don’t stop…”

Shadow chuckled pulling out, his left hand quickly turning Sonic on his back. The blue hedgehog gasped swallowing thickly intimidated beneath Shadows ruby stare. 

“What made you think I would?” He dipped his head down between a peach cheek and a blue shoulder, lips parting to expose his canines. “I’m no where near through with you...” 

Shadow bit into the shoulder enjoying the pleasured cry that came with it. He lined his hips embedding himself deep within Sonics clenched warmth.

As the hours passed Sonic was sure he lost his sanity little by little. His head pushed up against the pillows and his legs raised and held up by Shadows shoulders. He’d lost count of how many orgasms he’s had but the feeling of being filled and stretched felt painful yet pleasurable. It was somehow altogether beautiful leaving his body warm and tingling. Sonic wanted it to go on forever because this feeling now with Shadow was amazing and far better than with Knuckles. Sonics thoughts swirled around this new experience questioning what it all really meant. And just maybe, he thought, was this what love felt like?

Sonics nails dug deep into black fur till they clawed through skin. The body above growled and hissed in pain, red eyes opening to stare into emeralds and Shadow dipped down capturing moist lips in a hungry kiss. Soon a warmth pooled up bellow his belly and Sonic knew he was close. The unsteady rapid thrust above him said the same for his dark companion.

Tears gathered at the corners of Sonics eyes from being clenched so tightly.

_‘Just a little longer…’_

The words echoed silently in his head. Shadows right hand slid along Sonics side to grasp tightly at a blue hip pushing their bodies closer together.

_‘Let me stay with you like this… just a little longer…’_

Bliss.

Pure, white, serenity.

Its safe and warm, tightly held in precious wings of absolute bliss. Then all too soon the light is taken and it draws back like wisps of light drifting from your outstretched finger tips and you’re back.

A room.  
  
Inside four walls and you realize heaven was an illusion within a bedroom. Two bodies sweaty and trembling pressed tightly together as they came down from their high lay upon a messy bed. They both stayed still panting till Sonics voice broke the silence.

“Shadow… What does this make us?”

The said hedgehog lifted his head speaking against a blue shoulder.

“What I can say, is that I feel deeply for you. Its too soon to call it love, but I like being with you Sonic…”

Sonic stayed quiet for a moment and Shadow almost feared he had sad the wrong thing. But the peach chest beneath Shadow rose with a soft chuckle and the hands that had clawed into him now embraced his back massaging tenderly.

“Heh… Ya… me too Shads…” 

* * *

The breeze was hard against the trees. Leaves flapping loudly causing Silver to pause and look upwards.

His mind was thinking about the fox boys question. Love was a touchy subject and no one could be guaranteed they’d find their happily ever after. But he didn’t want to frighten the boy with uncertainty and he scrounge up whatever he thought was good enough to say.

“You know what Tails…? I’m not really sure myself. But I think if you’re honest and feel strongly about that person… You should give it you best.”

Tails wasn’t really sure if that was a good enough answer but he was content in the moment and he settled with what he got.

He’d figure it out on his own eventually, he always did. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Yes… take me… swallow me… whole... Till there's nothing left… take all of me…'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Just to let everyone know it is still the same day as chapter 6 and itll be going back and forth between day and night.. 
> 
> I'm starting off with some Cream and Tails steamy stuff. Nothing too bad just letting you guys know.
> 
> There's also some sonadow fluff n smut. You've been warned…

* * *

In the middle of a field of daisies Cream sat making flower chains.

The simple hobby hadn't left her since she was a child. The rabbit loved flowers and she loved sharing them with her friends but right now she was only making two. One for herself and one for Tails.

"Cream… What are you doing?" Tails was laying down besides her.

"Daisy chains." She took out a longer ring from behind her and placed it on the fox boys head. "And a flower crown heehee."

He smiled reaching for her hand pulling her gently till she leaned over lifting her leg to sit on his waist. Cream was blushing but the smile on her face was soft and sincere. He loved that she wasn't so nervous around him anymore. She leaned in closer, her long ears falling by the sides of his face and her bangs brushed his nose. Her hair had finally started growing out a chestnut brown like her mothers.

"You're hair shines like fire in the sun…"

She giggled as Tails held her cheek gently.

"You're silly Tails… but that's why I like you so much. You're so sweet…"

She closed the gap pressing her soft snow white lips against his. Tails felt his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. His heart thumping like a drum against his chest warm and exhilarating. _Yes_ , this had to be it. The way the light hit her just so and her ears and hair fanned her face with her every movement like a dancing flower petal in the wind before it settles upon the ground.

This had to be _love_.

If this was what Shadow had felt for Sonic, then he could understand why he had reacted so brutally to protect it. He would do anything for Cream if it meant protecting her beautiful smile. He would never let anyone extinguish her light. Tails only hoped Shadow would do the same for Sonic.

Tails spread an arm out amongst the flowers and moved the other up the girls leg to rest on her waist. Quickly, he turned them over making her squeal in fright. Cream now lay on the ground, her hair and ears wildly spread in the flowers. Her shirt was raised and bunched revealing her white belly and her skirt frilled, disheveled up her thighs, revealing cute light blue panties. The fox boy smirked humming in approval dipping down to kiss the rabbit girls neck.

"You're beautiful…"

He breathed into her soft fur continuing his soft pecks down her chest. Tails lifted his left hand bringing it up to his face and smirked before biting off his glove.

"Wouldn't want them getting dirty, huh?" Cream nodded nervously.

He smiled retuning to her navel peppering her with kisses till he reached the buttons of her skirt.

"Now, what should we do here…?"

The fox boy shook his head with a dramatic tisk before reaching down and decided to lift up the skirt instead.

"There now, where was I?"

He spread her thighs gently returning to the task at hand. Removing her light blue lace panties in one quick movement. Cream closed her eyes tilting her head back with a pleasured gasp, her hands reached into Tails bright orange bangs gripping the hair tightly.

* * *

Sonic woke up first blinking blearily.

Shadow was snoring softly besides him, the silk sheet falling from the dip in his back. He quickly looked for his phone scrolling the lock screen to see the time. It was only 7:30 pm but from how dark it already was he thought it was later. It could also be the fact that all the lights were off in the room. But Sonic could see just fine with the light from the window seeping through.

He moved to open the curtains, also a silk red, Shadow must have wanted the room to match the bed sheets. Outside the window he could see the city below, Station Square to be exact. Working for G.U.N must have its perks sonic noted. His ear twitched hearing the sheets shift behind him, Shadows voice deep but soft against the silence.

"At least you didn't disappear this time." Sonic chuckled.

He stood nude against the window. It was large and the light that illuminated Sonics body was neon blue from near by glowing signs and advertisement screens.

"Heh, you'd think I'd leave after that?"

Shadow chuckled, he walked up behind Sonic embracing his shoulders.

"No, I suppose not. Walking would be a little difficult after all that even for you hedgehog."

Sonic laughed leaning his head back on Shadows chest. Relaxing into the embrace.

"Nah, I'm good. Just a little sore is all." Sonic turned reaching up to wrap his arms around Shadows shoulders. "Besides, it's nothing I can't handle."

Shadow smirked leaning down to kiss the younger hedgehog.

If this was love then this was the easy part. Being intimate like this, and being picked up and thrown back on the bed. Shadow crawling over him and kissing along the inner parts of his thighs till he reached lower and licked just so. _Yes_ , if this was love then he wanted to stay with Shadow forever. His head fell back on the bed letting out a breathy moan.

_'Yes… take me… swallow me… whole... Till there's nothing left… take all of me…'_

Sonic cried out internally as Shadow engulfed him deeper. His back arching off the bed just the slightest and emerald eyes open to look down at the bobbing head between his legs only to drop back down heavily.

"Aww… fuck…Shadow…"

This asshole was definitely no virgin by the way he skillfully elicited these vulgar words from Sonics mouth. A twist and swirl of a tongue had the blue hedgehog seeing stars and he was right back to a trembling mess beneath Shadow. But he liked it, feeling vulnerable and helpless at someone else's hand. Again it was an entirely new feeling and it was exhilarating in a whole new way. He didn't have to play the hero here and that was okay he realized, because there was no enemy to fight.

He gasped feeling the warmth fill Shadows mouth and he pulled him up by his dark quills uncaring of the fluids dripping onto his chest from Shadows mouth and kissed him. The taste of something bitter and salty on his tongue was odd but he deepened the kiss pulling Shadows weight on top of him.

He wanted to explore these feelings further and learn about more with Shadow. He wanted to bask in the glow of something truly real and hold onto it for as long as he could because while Shadow had forever, Sonic was not immortal. One day this would end and possibly sooner with their line of work. But even then nothing could truly last forever. It was a harsh fact of life but one everyone willingly took for a chance to find happiness, even if it was momentarily.

Shadow lifted off Sonic laying besides the blue hedgehog with a satisfied smile. Sonic was still catching his breath trembling every so often. It was somehow gratifying to know he was the cause of that.

"You surprise me hedgehog, I thought you'd at least put up a fight to stay on top. you seem rather eager to be on the receiving end."

Sonic huffed out a laugh and turned over on his right propping up his head on his bare hand.

"To be honest… I'm a little tired of always having to be in charge. Like, can't someone else save the world for once? Know what I mean?"

Shadow chuckled, his arms unfolding from under his head to turn and face Sonic.

"I can understand that. If you wanted to give it a try though I wouldn't be opposed to it…"

Sonic blushed, that was a very honest request. His eyes rolled looking up to the ceiling with a nervous laugh.

"Wow… Didn't think you'd like it that way. I guess I just sort of assumed, with how serious you always are."

Shadow hummed with a small nod.

"It's not that, it's just I wouldn't mind given with what happened to you… If you're uncomfortable in anyway, we could try different positions."

Sonic nodded with a soft smile. Of course Shadow would bring that into account during sex. It might of ticked him off a little but he was appreciative of the kindness. Because it wasn't pity that looked back at him when he opened his eyes and Shadows rubies stared back, loving and gentle.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer… if you beg for it." He gave a cheeky grin and wink making the dark hedgehog laugh.

Shadow slapped a blue thigh roughly rolling off the bed. Sonic hissed wiggling his butt dramatically making Shadow laugh hysterically.

"I'm taking a shower, You're welcome to join if you'd like!"

Shadow yelled from the bathroom but Sonic scrunched his nose making a face at the comment.

"No way, my ass needs a break! If I go in there, no one's comin' out clean!"

Sonic laughed sinking into the sheets. He felt good, really good. And he realized sadly he hadn't felt this way in such a long time. His right peach hand slithered down his bent leg and back up to his chest.

 _Yes_ , he felt amazing.

Sonics body tingled, electrified to life by the fleeting feeling of his last orgasm. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he closed his eyes inhaling the scents within the room. It smelled masculine and spicy of cinnamon and apples. It smelled musky of Shadows sweat that dampened the sheets slightly and oddly enough, he smelt the faintest scent of gun powder.

This is what Shadow smelled like.

He inhaled again gripping the sheets and stretching his legs on the bed. His thoughts going back to moments ago when he was a tangled moaning mess beneath Shadow and he felt his knees go weak.

"This has got to be dangerous somehow." He breathed out.

"What's dangerous?" Shadow spoke up drying his quills in the door way. A towel hanging loosely around his hips.

"Nothing Shads, I better take that shower now."

Sonic stood letting the sheet fall from his waist and walked towards the bathroom. Just as his shoulder brushed an ebony shoulder, Shadow reached out spinning the blue hedgehog around. His right hand holding his chin up by the tips of dark fingers, the other holding onto Sonics hip.

"Don't leave me waiting long…"

Shadow whispered holding the blue hedgehog against his chest from behind. He felt Sonic tremble within his grasp and he hummed softly letting the hedgehog go. Sonic gulped nervously disappearing into the bathroom. The dark hedgehog laughing softly now alone in the bedroom.

* * *

Tails removed his fingers from the warm wet cavern.

Bringing the digits to his mouth and licked his fingers seductively. Cream had a fevered face panting into her closed fist. The fox boy smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Beautiful... Simply beautiful…"

She moaned closing her eyes feeling the warmth pool from between her legs and flow freely.

She was spent and Tails lay besides her content in pleasing her to a trembling mess. His own needs forgotten momentarily giving his attention entirely to the rabbit.

"Miles… Should I?" He shook his head softly with closed eyes.

"No… I don't want you doing anything you don't want to. I can wait bunny."

She blushed fixing her clothing and turned on her side. Her hand coming up to brush back the fox boys bangs.

"You're so sweet sometimes… I wonder if this is all an act sometimes…"

It was an honest fear and Tails couldn't fault her for that. He turned on his back looking at the sky wondering if all couples encountered this problem. What did Shadow and Sonic do after he and Silver took Eggman home? Did they resolve their issues with an argument? Or had they ended in a heated mess of make-up sex?

He laughed at the thought altogether, it was odd to be thinking about your friend that way anyways. It had only been a few hours since they had left them in that field. He himself going straight to Cream after returning Eggman to his base.

The rabbit girl was looking at him oddly so he pulled her against his chest with a soft sigh.

"Don't think too much, just enjoy the moment…"

She nodded snuggling into his chest. The smell of turpentine and motor oils seeped into his flannel blue shirt but Cream didn't mind. There was something romantic to the familiar scent of an auto mechanics shop wafting off the fox boy. It was consistent and never faltering.

"I have to get home soon, It's getting dark miles."

And as he opened his eyes to stare at the sky, he could see the pink and orange streaks painting the once clear blue sky.

"Ya, I guess so… I don't want Vanilla to get angry with me."

…

…

…

Sunday came with the morning dew and cool breezes. People walking to work wore coats or thick jackets. The occasional person walked by with a scarf and gloves releasing a big puff of breath in the cold.

It was the middle of January, but the weather was still cold.

"Gotta stay warm."

Amy snuggled her slender legs into black leggings loving the way they hugged her tiny frame. She took out a jean skirt and slipped them over her leggings. She smiled in the mirror, it went well with her white turtle neck. Lastly she put on some brown ankle boots and prepared to leave the house grabbing her purse.

She was sure to get Sonics attention this time. The pink hedgehog internally giggled spritzing herself with perfume. Now she was ready , Amy nodded to her reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, look out world here I come!"

The pink hedgehog ran out her door animatedly excited for the day. Her breasts soft and bouncing with every step and her hair flowed in long strands behind her.

Amy was getting older, _**17**_ to be exact, and her body was developing beautifully.

Yes, like this she hoped to capture her true loves affection. She closed her eyes imagining it. It was so clear she could see it vividly. She and Sonic walking hand in hand happily on a sunny day. It was wonderful she thought and she giggled walking onwards without being mindful of the path.

Which is when she collided roughly with something and fell on her bum.

"Owch! That hurt~"

"I – I'm Sorry~ should've been watching where I was going. Are you hurt?"

Amy blinked her eyes open when the other was busily apologizing sheepishly. She tilted her head curiously looking at the other hedgehog fully. He had star shaped quills on his head.

"OH! I Know you! Silver, are you alright?"

The blubbering gray hedgehog pausing, sniffed up his snot and looked up at the speaking girl.

"Huh, uh...Oh, Amy?"

Golden eyes looked up to find jade glittering back. The pink hedgehog sparkled and smelled of summer flowers. Amy looked beautiful, had she always been this way?

The girl leaned in and he focused his attention on her lashes. How they fanned out and shaded her eyes just the slightest giving the jade in her eyes a darker hue. Wow, he'd never seen anyone so pretty. Well besides Blaze but that was the past. Amy was here, right in front of him and her hair resembled Sakura petals in their time of bloom. He sighed dreamily.

"Silver? Did you hit your head?"

"Huh?" He answered confused. Oh, right. He had bumped into someone. "Amy? Oh, are you okay? Here, let me help you."

Amy smiled as the gray hedgehog helped her up. Silly boy she thought, and he was the one that looked more out of it.

"Yes silly, I'm fine. Come on, let me buy you a coffee. It's the least I could do."

The boy beamed eagerly, it wasn't a date but he'd be get to hang out with the pink hedgehog a little while longer.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

* * *

They walked into a cute little diner a few blocks away from Twinkle Park.

Amy was familiar with this place and it showed as she walked confidently towards a booth near the window. They both sat in their seats taking off their coats. Once they were fully seated a tall rabbit who looked suspiciously like Cream walked out with a sweet smile on her face.

"Amy, the usual for you dear?" She smiled adjusting in her seat.

"You know me Vanilla, extra cream, sugar and caramel on top of whipped cream… "

Vanilla shook her head disapprovingly but the smile on her face was sweet and sincere like a mother. Oh, now he understood this was Creams mother.

"And you young man? What would you like?"

"Oh! Ummm… h-hot chocolate would be nice if that's alright."

Silver answered with a soft blush dusting his face. He felt nervous. Vanilla nodded looking back at Amy.

"He's very polite, and handsome too."

The woman turned to walk away with a wink and Amy blushed spluttering.

"OH! Mrs. Vanilla no! its not like that!"

But the woman had gone giggling behind swinging doors. Amy sat back down adjusting her skirt. Silver was sporting a blush too, did he just get called this girls boyfriend? HE melted in his seat.

"Aww man… Kill me now…"

"Hmmm? Did say you something Silver?"

He jumped in his seat the blush on his face going darker.

"Oh, umm nothing. It's nothing- hey look! Here come out drinks!"

As Vanilla set the drinks down the bells to the front door rang giving note of the new entering customer. They turned around to see the a red echidna walking into the diner. He wore a purple sweatshirt and gray faded jeans. Miraculously he didn't seem to be in a mood and Amy gave her best smile with a friendly wave.

"Hey Knuckles! Over here!"

The pink hedgehog waved the man over cutely. His eyes roamed the area before landing on her and he smiled slightly.

"Hey pinky! What's up? And with Silver?"

The said gray hedgehog was trying desperately not to appear nervous but he was already starting to sweat from his gloved hands.

"Ya its me, good to see you too Knux."

The red echidna smirked walking over to their table. Amy stood to give him a hug, surprising Knuckles retuned it although a little less eager than the girl.

Silver was scared alright. He didn't know it the hot-headed guy knew about Sonic and Shadows where abouts yet and he didn't feel like being the one to relay the message. When Knuckles let go of Amy he came to sit in the seat besides Silver. The gray hedgehog smiled nervously.

_'No pressure… no pressure at all…'_

He thought internally. Knuckles turned in his seat leaning an arm over Silvers side of the head rest.

"So Silver, how've you been? Word is you went away for a little while?"

The hedgehog scolded his tongue mid-gulp coughing horribly.

"Heh, calm down the way you're actin makes it seem like you're hide'n somethin kid."

Knuckles roughly patted the Silvers back as the boy came down from his coughing fit.

"N-no, its not that at all! Actually, I was on a mission in Japan for G.U.N. Nothing to major just file transferring really."

"IS that so? Must have been fun at least though right?"

Silver nodded cleaning off his shirt with some napkins Amy handed him.

"Ya it was cool, there's some really cool places there. Oh and they have a festal of flowers when they're in bloom."

"Ahhh… it sounds nice. I want to see a flower festival… What do they look like?" Amy sighed in wonder. Silver blushed.

"They're pink and pretty like you…" The gray hedgehog blushed as soon as the words fell from his lips. Knuckles jabbed him in the ribs.

"Smooth."

A soft blush dust Amys face and her hand came up to curl her hair n her fingers nervously. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well isnt this wonderful, young love is so sweet and romantic."

Vanilla hugged a try to her chest swaying in thought. Knuckles laughed taking a drink from Amy's coffee making a face. It was sickeningly sweet.

"Ugh, gross…"

* * *

Sonic looked at himself in the full length bathroom mirror.

He found himself posing and turning as he modeled something from Shadows closet. Dark gray skinny jeans topped with a red short sleeve over a back and gray striped long sleeve. Ya, Shadow had a dark wardrobe but Sonic could live with that. He looked down at his socked feet wiggling his toes. The socks were black too. Maybe Shadows socks needed some different colors, preferably white.

"Sonic?" Shadows voice could be heard from the outside of the bedroom, he was probably coming up the stairs.

"In here Shads!"

Sonic replied walking out of the bathroom. The dark hedgehog instantly chuckled.

"You look good."

Sonic huffed crossing his arms.

"Shut up... It's the least looking goth thing you've got in this place."

Shadows brow rose as he leaned on a drawer.

"Well, we could give Rouges room a look."

The blue hedgehog stomped over to Shadow slapping his arm. it made the older hedgehog laugh.

"NO! you asshole! Cant believe you'd even suggest such a thing."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry… We should go out shopping. I need to restock the kitchen anyways."

Sonic huffed but nodded, after all the physical activities he'd endured the night before he need to stretch his legs.

"Ya, I could do with some air."

They put on their shoes heading out for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, no matter what I do every time I write Knuckles in he sounds scarier… I swear its not intentional! Also I don't Think I wrote down that Cream is 13. I'm really sorry this came out so short, I really feel like this was rushed😔
> 
> if anyones curious I post fanart
> 
> @the_outcast_mochi
> 
> @quint_doodles
> 
> Deviantart - snugglesmesilly

Chapter 8

"What do you like? White bread or whole grain?"

Sonic asked reaching for a bread bag off the shelf. Shadow came over with a basket of food.

"Just get both, Rouge is picky."

The blue hedgehog nodded adding the items to the basket. This was their first time out in public together. There was nothing major about it but it felt important somehow at least to the younger hedgehog. Shadow put his hand on Sonics back moving him slightly to reach for some bagels. He could feel the blush rising to his face from the simple act.

"Rouge likes them with jam."

Sonic nodded at Shadows reply following after him down the isle. There was a lot on the younger hedgehogs mind especially after their romantic night. The dark hedgehog stopped further ahead, and looked back to find Sonic staring at a seaweed wrap package oddly.

"Hedgehog? Is Something the matter?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Its nothing.." He ran over to Shadow with a nervous smile. "Come on, we should go check out."

Shadow walked forward with Sonic biting on his lip in thought. The older hedgehog stopped turning to the blue teen, his hand came up to stroke Sonics bottom lip gently.

"Stop that. You'll make it bleed."

Again that blush was right back on his face with Shadow only inches away. Green eyes turned left with a pout but the older smiled pulling Sonic along.

"Hey Shads… Umm so what should I call you?"

They put their things on a self check out stand.

"Shadow… What do you mean hedgehog?"

"No not like that. I mean we're not exactly dating so I cant really call you my boyfriend, you know?"

Shadow scanned the items and Sonic placed them in bags once the dark hedgehog paid. Shadow hadn't really put much thought on a label. He was fine just being able to be with the younger hedgehog in general. They were walking out the front doors now while Shadow checked over the receipt in thought.

"I suppose you're right. Well… What about partner?"

Sonic made a face, he didn't like the sound of that.

"Eeww no! Sounds too much like work, Partner- yuck!"

Shadow laughed and he stopped placing the groceries on a bench. Sonic looked at the dark hedgehog oddly, what was he doing now? Shadow picked up a few daisies, some primrose and buttercup flowers forming them into a tiny bouquet.

"Shadow?" He asked uncertain but the other smiled gently.

"Well then if you don't like the sound of partner we'll just have to fix that…" The ebony hedgehog extended the flowers, offering them to Sonic. "Faker, go out on a date with me."

Sonic laughed, he would have face palmed but Shadow was chuckling besides him and his chest suddenly felt warm.

"Heh, that's one way to ask a guy out… Sure Shads I'll go out with you. Took ya long enough."

Shadow laughed picking up the bag and this time reached out for Sonics hand. They walked back to the apartment that way uncaring of the stares they got along the way.

* * *

Amy, Knuckles and Sliver stood on a sidewalk. They had left the diner sometime back now.

The pink hedgehog carried on a conversation with Knuckles. To be honest Silver wasn't really paying attention, he was more focused on trying to think of some reason to get away.

"Hey look at the time! I gotta go guys, maybe we can talk later?"

Silver tried nervously but Knuckles put an arm around his shoulders and he swore he died a little inside at the close proximity.

"Why, where you going so fast? We only just started hanging out."

The red echidna was intimidating as hell, especially with his massive hands and spiked knuckles. The sweat beaded from his face like rain, he swore it was getting on Knuckles sweatshirt.

"Uh… ugh… I gotta finish filing the report for the mission is all."

"Oh is that all?" Silver gulped as Knuckles leaned in causing Silver to shiver. "In that case, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along? I'm very interested in this last mission you went on."

Silver managed to speak through the fear. Amy was too busy on her phone lookin the other way.

"W-Why's th-that?"

Knuckles leaned into gray ears whispering enough for Silver to hear.

"Because… Sonic happened to go missing around the same time…heh… Now isn't that interesting?"

Knuckles moved back but Silver was dead still, color drained from his face.

He knew…

Somehow Knuckles had found out about Sonic being in Japan and he was terrified. What sorts of implications were floating around the red echidna mind, Silver couldn't be sure but he turned to Amy trying to stay as calm as possible. It wouldn't do any good involving the girl as well.

"H- hey Amy, we're gonna go back to my place. See you later kay?"

Amy looked up from her phone a little surprised. But she was already making plans with someone else on the phone.

"Oh, okay then. Well, I got to meet up with Blaze at the mall anyways."

Silver nodded as the girl ran off waving. After a while Silver turned and looked at Knuckles.

"We should get going…"

The walk home was slow and somehow the path seemed to extend and drag on forever. Knuckles stayed close the whole way there quiet and ever observant. It was eerie, even after he stepped foot on the front step of his house, his nerves did not ease.

"Well…. Aren't you going to say anything Knuckles?"

Silvers hand was on the door knob, Knuckles behind him with an odd smile. It seemed almost menacing with the shadow casting over his face from near by trees.

"What? You're not even going to invite me in? That's a little rude don't you think?"

The gray hedgehog dropped his hand and turned around. The wind was blowing harder now and the leaves fell every which way.

"This wasn't an invitation Knuckles… What do you want?"

"Wow relax, just want to ask a few questions is all."

Knuckles stuffed his hands in his pockets with a smirk. Somehow this guy was riling up Silver more than usual and he wondered if it had anything to do with the conversation he had with Sonic within the tiny flat back in Japan. His golden eyes looked back at Knuckles unwavering, mustering up his courage to speak.

"What do you want to know?"

"I heard Sonic was running around over there…"

Silver rolled his eyes.

"I was on a mission for G.U.N-"

"Did you run into him by any chance?"

"I don't-"

Knuckles cut off his reply quickly.

"I went to ask Eggman-"

Silver went wide eyed stepping forward.

"What did he say!?"

"Tch, only that Eggheads surveillance tracked Sonic there… Well? Did you see him?"

"I was on a mission, I already told you Knuckles."

The red echidna smiled with a tisk. Silvers lying wasn't very impressive and he walked up a step looking down at the young hedgehog.

"Are you sure you weren't with him?"

"And if _was_ , what of it?"

Knuckles nodded rubbing a hand in Silvers messy quills like an older brother.

"Nothing kid just want to talk to the guy is all… We got some thing to discuss."

The echidna stepped back turning around and began to walk away."

"Knuckles… " Silver shouted from the front steps. The red echidna stopping in his tracks and the harsh winds blew more leaves.

"What do you actually want from Sonic?"

Knuckles looked back with an odd smile. It was an odd combination between gentle and sadness.

"Honestly Silver, I'm trying to figure that out myself…"

The gray hedgehog stood there in thought. Knuckles had a tough guy image to keep up. Unfortunately strength was everything to the red echidna. He wasn't sure the stubborn man could ever come to accept his feelings. Silver sighed watching the leaves fall to the ground and blow away.

"Knuckles… I don't exactly know what went down but he dosen't hate you… I'm just saying please, if you're looking for him don't go starting a fight. He cares about you, in his own way."

Knuckles turned away humming in thought.

"See ya around Silver…"

Silver wondered if just maybe, he made things worse.

* * *

Tails was sitting at his desk blindly staring at a computer screen.

Currently his mind was elsewhere. Images of cream colored fur and light brown eyes clouded the fox boys thoughts and he sighed. Sure he was going out with the girl and they had fooled around more then enough times but that was it. Too afraid to go any further with the rabbit girl he held back and always pushed away when she showed initiative. Then there was the fact that he hadn't officially stated his feelings either.

One day they were together and it just sort of happened in an experimental way. Wait, now that he thought about were they even actually dating?

The fox boy groaned and spun in his seat.

"Why is this so difficult!?"

He crumbled up a piece of paper throwing it to the side not caring where it landed. As he walked out of his room he stretched his arms lazily.

The hallway felt smaller and much longer for some reason he thought as he passed the bed rooms with names tagged on the doors. Tails paused by Sonics room, the door the same cream white shade as the rest of the house. A piece of old ply wood with the name S-O-N-I-C carved and painted in with yellow. He chuckled lightly and opened the door without a second thought. It wasn't wrong, he just wanted to look inside. But before he could open it completely the front door could be heard slamming shut down stairs.

"That's gotta be Knuckles..." Tails closed Sonics door walking to the end of the hall and looked over the rail of the stairs. He smiled waving at his red friend. "Hey Knuckles."

"Hey kid." Tails flew downstairs. He landed softly next to Knuckles.

Knuckles took in the living room once the kid landed he noticed a teddy bear backpack on the sofa and a grocery bag filled with strange labeled items with was that Chinese ? Knuckles wasn't really sure.

"What's with this stuff?

"Oh, Sonic left that there." Knuckles looked up with interest.

"Sonics back?" Tails picked up the things while Knuckles eyed him around the room.

"Ya, he came back yesterday with Silver." Tails went about the room arranging things mindlessly talking. The fox boy was a genius but he was still naïve .

"Oh… Is he here?" He asked lightly.

"No actually we left him with Shadow the other day. He hasn't come back home since."

Tails put the things away in the coat closet. Knuckles stood behind him deep in thought . The color draining from his face as numerous questions compiled in his mind. Yet there was only one real question on his mind.

What was Sonic doing with Shadow?

Tails turned around with a smile ready to continue the conversation but Knuckles was already gone and the door was slamming shut. The fox boy sighed with a grumble.

"Everyone's always in a hurry lately…"

With a shake of his head he turned around and walked away down the hall towards the garage.

Maybe he could work on more gadget designs till his roommates came back home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while but I have an excuse! I post fan art on Instagram and Deviantart and so I did a Valentine's Day Sonadow comic I'll leave a link for those curious. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/snugglesmesilly/art/Valentines-day-pt-1-870701683
> 
> And I've been working on a new Sonadow fic titled Happy Together. Its gonna be a family fic so there will be biological OC children and loads of pairings, hopefully I'll get that uploaded soon lol

  
[Everything is blurring before me  
The scenery is blowing on past me   
But I wont let it sway me  
I'll keep me eyes ahead, on my destination   
A map I can't depend on is useless  
Might as well just burn it to ashes  
The answers buried somewhere deep  
I gotta find the truth with my own two hands... ]

* * *

Knuckles flicked away ashes from the end of a cigarettes.

A brown bottle held in his left hand loosely. The liquid inside sloshing with his small movements every so often. 

Currently the red echidna found himself sulking on a rock somewhere on the beach of Emerald Coast. The day before had put him in a slump. Finding out about Sonic taking off with Shadow didn't sit right with him. It made him feel something odd and it angered him even more. So instead he closed his eyes and meditated.

All the nerve wracking anxiety and boiling anger settled into a soft simmer. His nose picked up the scent of salt in the air, he could feel the cool breeze hit against his face and rustle his clothes. Knuckles exhaled letting his body go slack. Red lids blinked open revealing purple irises. 

Now that he was being honest with himself, he felt exhausted.

He looked up at the sky in exasperation thinking internally.

_'I was ready, I was going to prove myself!'_

He accidentally crushed the bottle in his hand. Little shards here and there sticking through the cloth of his gloves. He hissed in pain feeling the beers carbonated substance seep into his glove and he groaned. 

"Why do I mess everything up!" 

The yell echoed out to him and he looked up see how alone the place really was. Even on a day as nice as this, the beach was completely empty and Knuckles found himself feeling horribly alone. 

"I don’t want to be alone anymore..."

The wind blew back his dreads and he sat alone for a minute contemplating whether he should go back home.

* * *

"Oh my Gosh you guys!!!" 

Shadow put a pillow over his face and Sonics face went bright red trying to hide under the covers. 

Rouge had a bright smile and she was yapping loudly about how adorable they looked. 

"Rouge, it's too early damn it!" Shadow groaned under the pillow but the bat lady pulled the pillow down with a smirk. 

"Not a chance, I've been away long enough as it seems Shadow. You have, to tell me everything." She giggled at Shadows groan and he covered his face too tired to deal with her shenanigans.

Sonic finally poked out his ears from under the blanket. An ungloved peach hand pointed and swirled around the room aimlessly.

"Uhm, hey Rouge? Could you get my pants please?" 

Rouge giggled and Shadow let out another but this time exaggerated long groan. 

"Sure thing blue."

A few minutes later they found themselves seated around the living room giving each other intense looks.

"So that's it then?" 

Rouge crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. There was an odd mix between confusion, anger, and frustration written on her face. Sonic and Shadow gave each other looks when Rouge glanced at the two and spoke.

"I thought it would be more..."

"Romantic?" Sonic tried but Rouge raised a brow at the blue hedgehog with a smirk.

"No, more… Steamy." 

Shadow rolled his eyes, Rouges smile ever present on her hot pink lips. She winked finally making Shadow smear a hand over his face. Sonic looked over fearing the older hedgehog was angry but a red eye peeked through spread fingers staring at Rouge nervously. Surprisingly, the dark hedgehogs tan muzzle had a slight blush making Sonic smile. 

This was an entirely new side of the older hedgehog he was seeing and it was fascinating to say the very least. Rouge leaned forward poking Shadows cheek till he sighed and she laughed pulling the tender muscle. 

"You're impossible..." He spoke to her as she smiled.

"You know you love me." 

Sonic watched them from his seat. The two of them playing together. Sonic blushed knowing he was staring but it was justifiable. Rouge is beautiful, pure white. No patterns on her body or imperfections. Her figure was perfectly hourglass with strong full thighs and bouncing round breasts. He wondered momentarily if he was competing with this beautiful creature. How could he possibly win against that? But Shadow looked up with curious gentle eyes and Sonic turned his head feeling rather silly. 

Rouge finally pushed off Shadow and adjusted her breasts dramatically. The hedgehogs looked away blushing as the bat laughed shamelessly. Rouge was beautiful but she could be rather un lady like. She crossed her legs and put her arms around the hedgehogs with an innocent smile. 

"So Shadow, can we share?" 

Shadow groaned but to the bats surprise, Sonic started laughing and she smiled happily thinking this might the beginning to something wonderful for Shadow.

* * *

  
The front door of the house opened and closed.

It hadn’t slammed and so the fox munching away at a sandwich in the kitchen left his food and poked his head looking out of the door way from the kitchen to see if Sonic had come home. To his surprise Knuckles wandered in looking rather upset and very defeated. Cautiously he wandered into the living room looking over the red echidna. He looked tired and awfully depressed. 

"Knuckles? Are you alright?" 

The echidna steps forth and he rubs a hand across his face with a sniffle. 

"I... I don't really know..." 

Tails looks up noticing knuckles hand trembling its bloody and he rushes forth taking the hand in his inspecting it with care delicately turning and spreading the poorly bandaged fingers. 

"What happened to your hand? Come on lets clean this up before it becomes infected. Geeze Knux... you gotta be more careful..." 

Knuckles chuckled lightly and Tails didn’t miss just how hollow it sounded. Blue eyes looked away sadly as he held the echidnas hand leading him into the garage. For a while they were both quiet with amethyst eyes following the fox boys every move around the room gathering supplies and Tails was very aware. Yet, the boy continued till he grabbed everything and set it on the counter besides Knuckles. 

Still they remained silent.

Gently, Tails picks up Knuckles hand unwrapping the bandages with a hiss. His face held a sour expression mixed with deep concentration but he smiles up at Knuckles with reassurance waiting for a nod before pulling back the wet glove. It was sticky and slightly smelled from the beer that spilled on it earlier mixed with blood. The fox boy fought the urge to sigh and focused on the task before him. Knuckles fingers trembled in the fox boys hands as he watched Tails reach into the first aid box without looking for tweezers to remove tiny bits of glass that were still embedded within the red fur. 

The fox boy wondered what on earth could have gotten his friend so upset this time as the pieces of glass clanked in a metal bin. He wanted to ask but he knew better than to pry in the older males personal business. His own hands now felt moist with sweat as he grew nervous or maybe Knuckles blood had finally soaked his gloves. Tails almost missed the way Knuckles body was slightly trembling and it was then that the droplets landed on the cloth of his now bloody gloves. Tails looked up to see Knuckles crying silently. He was shocked and he stared amazed at the emotional display realizing something was terribly wrong.

"Knuckles... what's wrong? I've never seen you like this…"

The red echidna struggled to speak as he wiped his tears with his free hand messily. From Tails point of view Knuckles looked no more than a helpless child. The fox wrapped the last finger and snipped the extra bit off but even after he was done he held onto the larger hand gently. Gentle blue eyes looked back up at his friend, there was so much frustration within his cries making him feel awfully useless. Tails laced his fingers with the echidnas and Knuckles cries almost became uncontrollable. The fox boy stood off his seat embracing Knuckles as tight as he could not caring if the other would be angered but the echidna stayed crying in his friends arms.

"Tails... Is... Is there something wrong with me?" 

"Why... why would you ask that?"

Tails was still leaning against Knuckles, golden arms still wrapped around strong shoulders but the older Male spoke with a different response.

"I just... Want to be... normal..." 

Tails eyes blinked back tears as Knuckles embraced him fiercely. He could feel just how much Knuckles wanted to probably punch something but the obvious defeat he was feeling combined with whatever internal battle he was having left him trembling and hugging Tails in desperation. 

"Knuckles..." 

Tails whispered against the silence, he didn’t really know what to say and it didn’t matter that his once light blue shirt was now stained with blood.

* * *

Sonic felt arms slither past his shoulders and hands rested on his chest.

Rouge pressed herself up against the blue hedgehog hugging his shoulders. He could feel her soft breasts on his shoulder blades molding into him as she pressed herself closer. His face felt hot, was he blushing? It’s been so long since he had been this close to a girl. Sally was probably the last or maybe it was Mina the mongoose? At the moment he couldn't really remember. Shadow sat behind them with a twitchy brow. His arms were crossed and the newspaper was long forgotten crushed under his arm. 

“Rouge… if you’re done playing, would you kindly remove yourself from my guest.” 

The bat lady straightened up running a hand through her short hair. 

“Alright, alright, I’m done. I won’t try and grope you’re boyfriend anymore.” 

Shadow huffed but nodded. Sonic put the things down on the counter nervously. He couldn't be sure with Rouge. She took out a canned coffee and leaned over the kitchen island. 

“So, this is actually official?” 

Rouge asked casually. Sonic blushed as Shadow sat back down on a bar stool. Did she really think they were lying earlier or was she messing with them? 

“Would he be here if it wasn’t?” Rouge tipped her can to Shadow.

“Ya, good point. I would’ve had to kill him…” Rouge spoke without looking and took another long drink from her can.

Sonic paled with sweat beading down his face as Shadow nodded along to the bats statement. These people were crazy! Weren’t they all just getting along together on the couch? He panicked internally, hand bunching up a fist full of his shirt. Was this all a part of working for G.U.N? Oh man he knew where they lived, wasn’t that like classified information? The color drained from his face and he panicked even further. Till he heard Shadow chuckle lightly besides him and Rouge softly giggling along. Sonic glared daggers in their direction and flipped them off.

"Laugh it up you two… You're both terrible together.” 

“Sorry blue, you’re cute when you’re nervous.” Rouge smiled as she helped take out some plates and placed them on the breakfast bar. 

Sonic brought over the pot setting the food on the plates while Shadow took out some glasses and filled them with orange juice. His voice always cool and smooth as he spoke. 

“We're not that important to G.U.N hedgehog, you can relax. Even then, I don’t feel like cleaning up the mess afterwards if I did kill you.” 

Sonic laughed nervously, the food glopping off his spoon in the odd silence. Shadow really knew how to settle people down. 

“Hehe… Thanks Shads, good to know I’m only alive to keep your house clean… heehee…” 

Shadow nodded as Rouge set some spoons and forks along with a bunch of other items from the fridge. When she sat back down she leaned back in her seat looking between the two hedgehogs. Slowly she pulled off her gloves setting them besides her plate at the edge of the bar counter. Rouge took a drink from her cup making Sonic feel nervous. These had to be interrogation tactics Sonic thought internally. He just couldn't figure out why the woman messed with him so much.

Rouge put down the cup and crossed arms looking at Sonic with a smirk.

“How many days have you been hiding out here?” 

Sonic flinched.

**“I'm not hiding!”**

The bat sighed glancing over at Shadow but the older hedgehog had his arms crossed and eyes closed. 

“Knuckles is going to find out one way or another. He’s thick headed but he’s not completely stupid. Give him a little more credit blue.”

Shadow flicked a piece of food off the bar resting his face on his hand seeming rather unfazed but Rouge knew the older male was thinking a mile a minute. 

“Must you discuss the red mutt in my house?” The comment made Rouge chuckle but she brushed it off easily.

"It's my house too Mr. Ultimate lifeform. I mean, I’ve got no problem with blue staying here but you guys better not bring a fight here and destroy the house.” 

Shadow groaned rolling his eyes at the woman and he stabbed his fork into a piece of lettuce a little annoyed. Sonic at the other end of the bar played with his food, it seemed he had a lot on his mind and it was clear he didn’t feel like talking. 

“G.U.N will cover any damages Rouge, they’re paying the damn bills anyways. In any given fact, I could just teleport us somewhere else if it comes to it.” 

Shadow rolled a shoulder and huffed out as he stretched it out and threw it back loosely on the back of the chair. Sonic looked over with a smile, Shadow was clearly annoyed. But it was consistent with his normal attitude and Sonic found the slight display of jealousy endearing. His right hand came up to scratch at his arm nervously and he looked down at his shoes deep in thought. 

There was a mental battle making its presence evident on Sonics face and he kicked himself internally for not realizing it sooner. Was he really hiding out? The thought was ridiculous. There was no way Knuckles effecting to such an extent. No, what was really troubling him was the thought of losing Knuckles friendship. He didn’t know what he would do if one of his closest friends suddenly hated him. He sighed scratching at the peach fur of his arms unconsciously. Shadow eyed the younger hedgehog suspiciously and spoke staring into the inside of his cup as he drank. 

“I can hear the gears turning in your head hedgehog…”

Sonic blushed dropping his hand, he really was transparent. 

“Ya? Sorry… I can't help it.” He smiled shyly but Shadow sighed as he settles the cup down and crossed his arms again with closed eyes. Sonic was a fool if he thought he could play off cool in front Shadow. He couldn't lie very well. 

“Damn hero… Ever the sentimentalist… Just go on as you always have… Do as your heart tells you. If that mutt cant get over you being in a relationship, maybe you should reconsider your choices in friends...” 

Sonic frowned. It started out nice but that last bit made him feel bitter. He didn’t personally considered himself an amazing judge of character but he thought all his friends were alright. Scratch Amy and Knuckles strange antics but they were alright too nonetheless. Rouge look over at the hedgehog and sighed, she had no idea how these could possibly make it work if feelings would be a touchy subject between them. 

“Sonic hun, Shadows not very good with these things but, he’s just trying to say that he knows your friends are important to you. Just don’t let it sway your judgment blue…”

Sonic stared glossy eyed, Rouge was really cool. He just maybe understood why Shadow tolerated the bat. She really was like an older sister.

With new found confidence he stood from his chair excitedly. Sonic quickly hugged Shadow and kissed Rouge on the cheek as he spun towards the door. 

“I'll see you guys later, try not to miss me too much!” 

Rouge blinked as the door slammed shut and a crack and boom was heard outside the apartment followed by alarms from cars in the parking lot going off. 

Shadow went along the bar taking the dirty plates and threw out the left over rubbish in the trash bin. Rouge watched him with a smile. His brows were kneaded in concentration and there a slight blush dusting his cheeks as mumbled. 

"Troublesome hedgehog… I don’t know why I bother…” 

The bat stood up wiping off the breakfast bar with a laugh. She bumped Shadow her hip and winked as he looked over curiously.

“Ya, but you still like the guy.” 

Shadows face went bright red and rolled up his sleeves roughly and ripped off his gloves to wash the dishes. He wouldn’t speak anymore after that but Rouge knew he wasn’t mad and she shook he head with a soft smile as walked up stairs towards her room. She’d just have to wait and see what happened with these two along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'Arc~en~Ciel - Ready Steady Go
> 
> Ready Steady Go (Full Metal Alchemist)   
> English Lyrics: AmaLee (LeeandLie)1


End file.
